I Want You Woman!
by Doccubus
Summary: Vegeta, Krillin, and Kakkarot aka Goku are three lonely saiyans looking for some loving. When they meet the three women of their dreams: Bulma, 18, and Chichi, how far will they go to get what they want? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own DBZ or any of its characters**

**I Want You Woman!**

"Many years ago, a powerful race called the saiyans started to invade planets all over the universe. They were preparing to kill the tyrant that had been disgracing their race for centuries: Frieza. They wanted to conquer planets and make them into saiyan colonies in which they would migrate to if they failed in defeating Frieza. Earth was one of these planets, and King Vegeta the 1st really liked this planet. When King Vegeta the 3rd finally decided to attack Frieza, their home planet of Vegeta-sei was destroyed, but so was Frieza, thanks to the legendary saiyan warrior: Bardock. The survivors of the war decided to migrate to one of their colonies, and since Earth was their favorite the saiyans moved here. King Vegeta the 3rd, having died in the battle with Frieza, left his reign to his son, King Vegeta the 4th and his son, whom was released from Frieza's slavery, Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta was only three when Earth became his permanent planet. The humans stood no chance against the saiyans and as the years rolled by, the humans started admiring the great race. And the great race started appreciating the humans," the Ox King said sitting next to his daughter in his study.

Chichi was 18 years old and in the running for marriage, and when several suitors had tails, she decided to ask her father about it. For some reason, the Ox King was very overprotective and did not want to tell Chichi about their leaders until she was old enough to understand. Now Chichi was ready and the Ox King dreaded the fact that her daughter was going to be married, and quite possibly to a saiyan. "So dad," she said inquisitively, grabbing her beautiful black hair and putting it in a quaint pony tail, "Are these saiyans good or bad?"

"Well Chichi," the Ox King said sighing, "the majority of them are pompous ruffians who want strong women for just a night. But just like there are good human beings and bad human beings, there are also good saiyans and bad saiyans."

"How can you tell the difference?" Chichi said, "how will I know if the saiyan wanted me as a trophy or if he really loved me?"

"I have a lot of saiyan friends, and I know the difference but it's very uncomfortable for me. Kami if your mother was still alive she would have this conversation with you."

"But she's not so you're gonna have to do it father," Chichi added firmly.

"Well if the saiyan is in love with you and intends to bond with you for life, then they have a sparkle in their brown eyes, their hair spikes up higher, their tails fluff up, and you can hear a soft puff emanating from their throats," the Ox King explained quite uncomfortably.

"Yeah but how can a saiyan know who they're gonna spend their life with if they don't take the time to meet the girl? Every saiyan that has courted me only wants sex…" the Ox King flinched uncomfortably at the word coming from his little girl's mouth, "so how do they know?"

The Ox King sighed and scratched his head 'Kami help me' he thought. "Saiyans have special instincts, they chose the woman they want from the day they were born. When the woman 'of their dreams' actually shows up, they know."

"Wow, that's really different from humans."

"Yes very much, that's why I would prefer if you marry a human."

"No dad," Chichi said sternly, "I will chose my mate and no one else. If he turns out to be human fine, and if he turns out to be a saiyan, then so be it. Besides I'm a little intrigued about these saiyans, I would like to meet one up close."

"Chichi!"

* * *

"Ooo!" Kakkarot exclaimed stuffing his face with another bite of food, "so good!"

"Kami Kakkarot," Vegeta said firmly, "you're eating with the Prince of all saiyans, have some manners!"

Krillin chuckled and said, "loosen up Vegeta we're at a damn strip club, most of these perverts are human, they're too ignorant to recognize you."

"True," Vegeta said, "but if they're all perverts, why are WE here?"

"Cuz…the food…is damn good!" Kakkarot mumbled food spilling out of his mouth.

Vegeta groaned and Krillin chuckled louder. "I'll be the judge of that," Vegeta said taking a pizza from the center. His eyes widened as the taste enveloped his mouth, "oh fuck!"

"Yeah a friend recommended it to me," Krillin said, "I only come here for the food not the bimbos."

"Speaking of bimbos," Vegeta said, "Kakkarot have you gotten any yet?"

"Gotten any what?"

Vegeta and Krillin groaned and said, "women!"

"Huh? No, what would I do with a woman?"

Vegeta and Krillin fell over anime style, they couldn't believe that Kakkarot actually didn't know what they meant. "So you've never been with a woman before?" Krillin inquired.

"Yes, like in sparring and during guard shifts," Kakkarot said innocently.

"Oh Kami," Vegeta said, "what about your destined woman?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know why I keep dreaming of that woman. She has no face, she's just sweet, and innocent, but a tough fighter. Oh yeah and she can cook, but I don't really know who she is and why I want to meet her."

Vegeta rubbed his temples and Krillin just gaped at Kakkarot incredulously. Vegeta had two misfits as personal guards: Krillin himself was the shortest saiyan and now he finds out that Kakkarot, his seemingly normal guard, is probably the dumbest, most naïve man in the universe. Although this was the case, Vegeta didn't seem to care and just burst out laughing calling Kakkarot an idiot. Krillin joined in on the laughter when he imagined Kakkarot's future mate teaching HIM everything he had to do. Poor Kakkarot would be so confused.

Kakkarot pouted at the laughing and said, "who's your dream woman big shot?" Evidently, Kakkarot thought that they were laughing at his dream woman when they were actually laughing at his naïveté.

Vegeta just ignored it and said, "Kakkarot I've been with and courted a lot of women, and they're all trash. I know I will never find my dream woman, she just doesn't exist."

"Well who is your impossible dream girl then?" Krillin said.

"I want a woman with fire and soul," Vegeta said making Krillin and Kakkarot giggle, "lemme finish assholes!" They both cleared their throats and sat up straight as if apologizing. "I want a woman who isn't scared to tell it how it is, even if it means defying me."

"Well of course a woman like that doesn't exist," Krillin said laughing, "if she cherishes her life then she won't do something like defy or insult the prince of all saiyans."

"Exactly, that's why I probably will never find a mate, I rather stay alone for the rest of my days then be with a clingy, stupid woman."

"I always believed that our other halves are out there somewhere," Krillin said, "you're soul mate is out there somewhere, you just gotta look."

* * *

"Yamcha you fucking asshole!" Bulma screamed slapping the scarred faced handsome young man right in the face. Bulma being the daughter of the greatest scientist in the world, possibly the universe, wasn't going to let any one soil her honor or dignity. Yamcha was a strong fighter, but he was a human so naturally the slap stung and the marks of Bulma's hand were marked on his face.

"Babe," Yamcha pleaded, "it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" the blue-haired beauty said sarcastically, "three fucking times?"

"Look I was drunk, Maron took advantage of me."

"Oh yeah, but you were very sober the other two times you fucked that bimbo!"

"Please Bulma, give me a chance to…"

"No! Once a cheater, always a cheater! I tell it how it is Yamcha and the truth is you were beginning to bore me," Bulma said defiantly.

Yamcha whimpered and said, "please?"

"Get the fuck out of my sight and go back to your slut."

"She's pissed cause I made her lose her boyfriend," Yamcha said lamely, "she won't take me back."

Bulma just broke out laughing and said, "consider yourself lucky to be alive, her ex-boyfriend is one of the strongest saiyans on the planet, he's the second strongest in the royal guard." Yamcha gulped visibly making Bulma smirk in satisfaction. "He didn't hesitate to blast Maron's head off and he better not find out you were the guy she cheated on him with…"

"AHHH!" Yamcha screamed running away, "please don't tell him! I gotta hide!"

Bulma snickered and watched her cheating ex-boyfriend run away. She knew that Maron's ex-boyfriend wouldn't actually hurt Yamcha, even though he was a saiyan. "There's Krillin for you, strong as hell, but would never hurt a fly."

* * *

"What about you runt?" Vegeta said to Krillin who scowled at the insult. "Did you ever get laid after that foolish woman Maron cheated on you with Kami knows who."

"She's not foolish," Krillin defended, "she was a sweet girl but a whore nonetheless. She actually taught me more than she hurt me."

"Really?" Vegeta said sarcastically, "and what was that?"

"That I don't not need bitches like that in my life," Krillin said, "thanks to Maron I finally have a clear idea of who my dream woman is."

"And who is it?" Kakkarot interjected taking another bite of his pizza.

"Maron was a whiny weakling and a crybaby," Krillin started, "I need a woman who is tough as nails, who can kick ass and never takes 'no' for an answer."

"Sounds a lot like a saiyan," Vegeta said, "I doubt you'll ever find a human like that."

"True, I have yet to find a saiyan woman who has all those qualities, so I can forget about looking at humans. There are no human females like that, it's just impossible."

* * *

18 grabbed the drunk man by the shirt and pulled him to her face, "listen asshole, you do not touch any of the women in my strip club!" 18 doesn't remember how she ended out owning the place, but she remembers how she ended out there. Her parents had abandoned her and her twin brother at the door of some rich general's house. He was the commander of the great Red Ribbon Army as well as an excellent scientist. Dr. Gero cared about no one but himself, and taking in a blonde-haired angel with icy blue eyes, and a dark black-haired handsome stud with the same icy eyes was just what Dr. Gero needed to make himself look generous in the eyes of the public. No one knew him behind closed doors. 18 did, and her brother 17 certainly did too. Dr. Gero had named her Juuhachigou and her brother Junnanagou, but they couldn't keep those names after years of Dr. Gero's abuse. They were beaten everyday, so 18 and 17 trained hard behind closed doors. After the saiyans, and the Namek Piccolo, her and her brother were the strongest fighters in the world. When they were 17 years old, Dr. Gero sold 18 to the owner of the biggest strip club in town. 17 was so enraged he killed Dr. Gero and went into hiding from the police. He tried in vain to get 18 out of this dreadful place, so he ended out hiding somewhere nearby waiting for another chance.

The last time the blonde angel had seen her brother, he had changed his name to the age he was when he finally became free to control his own life, hence the name 17. 18 hated the pimp who stole her youth and purity. It wasn't until she was 18 that she killed the horrid man and took the strip club for herself. She did the same as her brother and changed her name to 18. However, different than any strip club owner, she made the rule 'look but don't touch.' It was only natural that she punched this drunkard straight in the face when he grabbed one of the strippers' butts.

Her rough action caught the attention of all the other pervs who were drooling over the women, even the three saiyans sitting at a table nearby. "She's a feisty one," Kakkarot said watching the fight intently. The woman was relentless and the drunk man was knocked almost instantly.

"She's strong for a human," Vegeta said, "and a woman at that." Both saiyans' ears perked when they heard a strong purring sound coming from behind them. They knew what that meant, a saiyan has found his mate. They turned around to see Krillin looking at 18 lustfully with a sparkle in his brown eyes. His very fluffy tail wagged around excitedly. "Uh oh," Vegeta said sarcastically, "looks like the human is gonna have some major trouble now."

18 resumed her position behind the bar and started drying glasses that needed to be reused. She heard two of the waitresses giggling about something behind her.

"Oh my Kami Rachel, she's like an animal," one waitress said.

The one she called Rachel started giggling and said, "it's like she hates men or something, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a lesbo."

18 grit her teeth and continued to eavesdrop. The other waitress laughed and said, "it's probably because no man wants her!"

18 clenched her fists and turned on the women grabbing each one by the collar of their shirts. The girls yelped and faced her in pure horror. "I am not a lesbian, and no man is strong enough to be with me. The only man that could be with me is a saiyan." The girls gasped at the audacity of the comment, no human dared to say that they were good enough for a saiyan. "That's right," 18 said smirking, "I'm not scared of anyone or anything, so next time you wanna talk, you will meet my fist!" The girls cried as 18 simply threw the girls aside sending them crashing through the walls. "And you're paying for the repairs out of your paycheck bitches!" 18 swirled around at a small chuckle she heard from behind her. Krillin sat at the bar watching her intently…


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was watching her intently. "What are you looking at?" 18 said rudely.

"I was marveling at your bravery," Krillin said, "the only man good for you is a saiyan huh?"

"Yes, not some short little bald runt," 18 said, "so get off that cloud."

"Heh," Krillin said standing up and getting on top of the bar exposing his fluffy tail.

18's eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. "What the…you're a saiyan?"

"You should really take it easy on your customers," Krillin said sitting on the bar letting his legs fall over the edge toward her, "they come to a strip club to get something new instead of the same old wife."

"They're strippers not hookers," 18 said fiercely, "I am a strip club owner, not a fucking pimp."

Krillin laughed and said, "I bet you'd be some fierce competition in a fight."

"Against a runt like you, hah piece of cake," 18 said.

Krillin jumped off the bar and walked toward her making her step back away from him. He was a bit shorter than her but still intimidating. He pushed her fiercely making her crash against the wall. "What time do you get off work?" Krillin growled into her ear making her shiver.

"5am," 18 said only being able to muster a whisper out of her lips.

Krillin stepped back and gave her a small smile. 18 looked at him confusedly. It was a smile that was completely out of character, one moment he's fierce and manly, and the next he's sweet and gentle? Or was he both. 18 didn't know or care which was which, but she knew one thing for sure, she was sure as hell gonna find out.  
_***_

"LAAAAADIIIIEES AAAND GEEENTLEMEEEEEN! PLEEEEASE PUUUUUT YOUR HAAANDS TOGETHER FOR THE AMAAAAZING, THE STROOONG, THE FAAAAST, THE FEEEARLESS, THE CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOORLD, HEEEEERCULE SAAAATAN!" the blonde announcer said through the microphone. The crowd cheered wildly and Hercule emerged from the doors. As always he was wearing his red gi with white pants and his championship belt.

"Heh heh," Hercule said in his deep gruff voice, "I've been the champion of the world for many years and no one has been able to beat me, heh heh. I felt bad for you guys, my faithful fans, so I put together this yearly midnight tournament where I'm the judge and everybody else fights it out for the title of second best, after me of course heh heh." The crowd went wild and Hercule his hands up holding the peace sign in the air. He smiled for the cameras then continued, "The fighters have signed up and the fights start in one hour. In the meantime I'll be signing autographs in the gift shop." The crowd went wild once more and scattered to the gift shop.

"Hmphf," Vegeta said, "what a fake."

"Why didn't Krillin come with us Vegeta?" Kakkarot said scratching his head innocently.

"Because he bonded with that blonde woman and now he wants her," Vegeta said.

"Wants her for what?" Kakkarot said.

"Oh never mind," Vegeta said, "now let's get out of this dump. I hired Dr. Brief's daughter to construct a training room for me and I was supposed to pick it up at ten and that's in ten minutes."

"Vegeta," Kakkarot whined, "you're the prince of all saiyans, she can wait! Come on I wanna watch this tournament."

"You wanna watch humans bashing each other's heads in?" Vegeta asked.

"Um, yeah," Kakkarot said.

Vegeta shrugged and said, "fine let's sit in the front."  
_***_

"Psst, Tien!" Chichi whispered looking down the wall at Tien who was standing guard attentively, "is the coast clear."

"Kami Chichi if your father ever found out about this, he would skin me alive," Tien said.

"Tien last time I checked, you were way stronger than my dad."

Tien sighed and shook his head in disapproval, "if you hadn't set me up with Launch…well anyways the coast is clear."

Chichi flashed him a smile and climbed down the vines that were scaling the wall and Tien was ready to catch her just in case. "Thanks Tien," she said hugging her friend tightly, "what would I do without you."

"Die of boredom," Tien said, "good luck out there."

"Thanks," Chichi said running to her car and driving off into the night. The drive was about half an hour but she got there on time to warm herself up and check the opponent list. "Hmm, who am I fighting first?"

"WELCOME BACK TO THE MIDNIGHT BRAWL TOURNAMENT, SPONSERED BY HERCULE SATAN HIMSELF! THE FIRST BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, WE HAVE EIGHT CONTESTANTS TONIGHT! FIRST UP WE HAVE 'THE MASKED RANGER,' VS 'PRETTY JOHNNY!'"

The crowd went wild as a tall, bulky muscular masked man walked onto the platform. Then ladies all over the arena started swooning when a Baywatch looking, blonde pretty boy followed. Chichi scoffed as she watched the two men get into the arena and shake hands. "My money's on the masked guy," she said to herself. The two men fought and to Chichi's surprise, the slick Pretty Johnny won the match.

"THIS ROUND IS OVER, IT GOES TO PRETTY JOHNNY!"

"Yeah Johnny! We love you!" a chorus of girls shouted.

"NEXT UP," the announcer continued, "WE HAVE SLEAZY PETE VS. THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!"

"A woman?" Vegeta said.

"Saiyan women fight all the time," Kakkarot said, "so what?"

"Yes but they are saiyans," Vegeta said, "she is a human!"

Chichi walked onto the platform and waited patiently for her foe. This was her first time competing so the crowd was shocked to see her. Not to mention she was the first and only woman who had joined the competition, ever. Sleazy Pete walked onto the platform behind her and the crowd cheered upon seeing as familiar face. Pete was the size of a sumo wrestler but he was dressed like a cowboy. "What are you wearing Petey?" Chichi teased.

"Why are you wearing anything at all warrior princess?" Pete responded in a thick Kentucky accent, "with a body like yours everyone should get to see your ASSets."

Chichi grit her teeth in anger and said, "you're gonna pay for that."

The two fought fiercely, Chichi being much smaller was alot faster than Pete and it didn't take long for the oaf to get too tired to raise his guard. This is when Chichi gave him a flying dragon kick to the face and sent him tumbling backwards off of the platform. The crowd was stunned to silence and even the announcer couldn't bring himself to break the silence.

Then the crowd erupted with cheer, a few women chanting, "girl power, girl power!" The announcer stepped forward now in surprise and said, "LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THIS ROUND'S WINNER, THE FIRST TIMER, THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!"

Chichi went to her resting room to get ready for her next fight and to watch the other two fights on the T.V screen. The first fight was the Namek Piccolo versus Jumping Jimmy who was rumored to be the highest jumper in the world. Piccolo grabbed his leg during the first jump and flung him off the platform in one swift movement. The next fight was Yajirobe versus Rocky, a bad imitation of him at least. The Rocky imitator didn't even pose a threat to Yajirobe who knocked him out with a punch. Chichi stood up again and walked toward the platform for her next fight.

"WE'RE ON TO ROUND TWO OF OUR MIDNIGHT BRAWL. TO START OFF WE HAVE PRETTY JOHNNY VS THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!" It seemed like the men were cheering for Chichi and the women were cheering for Pretty Johnny. 'Shouldn't it be opposite?' Chichi thought as she entered the arena and shook Pretty Johnny's hand.

"You have really pretty face," Johnny said making Chichi blush, "if you promise not to damage mine, I promise not to damage yours."

"Who said you were gonna damage mine?" Chichi said launching the fight with a swift kick to the groin. Pretty Johnny hurdled over and Chichi connected her hands and landed a hard crack on his back sending him slamming onto the floor. Chichi smirked, getting an idea, she pounced on top of Johnny straddling him, and put her sharp, long nails on his cheek in a threatening manner. Johnny froze in terror. "Do you think petty flattery is gonna get me to go easy on you Johnny?" she said seductively.

"Please, not the face!" Johnny begged.

"If I want a man, I'll get him, and trust me you're to gay looking for me," Chichi said, "so what's your favorite letter so I can carve it on your face."

"NOO!" Johnny screamed, "I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!"

Chichi released him and stood up in victory and walked away making sure to sway her hips seductively. "IT SEEMS PRETTY JOHNNY HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH," the announcer said making the girls groan but men cheer, "THEREFORE THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND, AND HEADIN ON TO THE FINALS IS THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!"

"Time to scope out the competition," Chichi said watching as Piccolo and Yajirobe got on the platform and shook hands. Yajirobe and Piccolo commenced an intense battle, which mostly consisted of Piccolo beating the crap out of short pudgy Yajirobe who couldn't even get a blow in. Eventually Piccolo landed a kick to Yajirobe's chest and sent him flying off the platform and into the audience who gasped at the strength of the Namek. "Oh...fuck."

"IIIIIT'S TIME FOR THE FIIINAAAL ROOOOUUUND! PICCOLO VS THE WARRIOR PRINCESS! WHO WILL WIN THIS EPIC BATTLE FOR THE TITLE OF SECOND BEST WORLD CHAMPION AFTER HERCULE SATAN!" The crowd started betting amongst themselves than cheers started erupting as Piccolo and Chichi met in the middle to shake hands.

"The warrior princess huh?" Piccolo said, "well that's very original Princess Chichi."

"Wha...How did you..."

"Namekian ears are very precise, I heard you on the phone with your friend Tien," Piccolo said.

"Please don't say anything," Chichi said.

"I won't," Piccolo said, "I'm only doing this because some saiyans took my house and I need the prize money to get a new place, maybe one underground where the saiyans can't reach me."

"In other words, you're gonna have to kick my ass," Chichi said.

"Unless you can offer me more," Piccolo said.

"Are you asking me to bribe you?" Chichi said.

"Well if you want the stupid title," Piccolo said, "we both know Satan is a phony and we can both kick his ass."

"Yeah, but his wife forbade him to fight cause she wants to have a baby and she's scared they'll kick him in the balls and he can't reproduce," Chichi said.

"How do you know that?" Piccolo said.

"He invests money in my dad's Oxdom or whatever he calls it," Chichi said.

"So what do you say Princess Chichi, are you willing to pay me double so you can win?" Piccolo said.

Chichi pondered over that for a minute. The only reason she was there was to prove to everybody that a woman could fight as well as a man and becoming the champion of this competition would sure emphasize her point. Realistically she knew she could never beat Piccolo. "Come to the palace tomorrow afternoon, and I'll pay you then," Chichi said.

Piccolo nodded and took a fighting stance. The crowd that was getting restless now perked to life. Chichi took a fighting stance then launched an attack. They were launching series of punch blocks and kick blocks combinatio that Piccolo was transmitting to her telepathically. "Now jump," Piccolo's mind said. Chichi jumped as Piccolo dived in for the attack and missed. The crowd was screaming wildly as the best fight of the night intensified. "Flying dragon kick to my head," Piccolo said. Chichi jumped into the air and kicked Piccolo's head swiftly and sending him flying off the ring. The crowd was going wild and people were on the feet jumping and chanting her fake name.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" the announcer said, "IT'S THE FIRST TIME WE GET A FEMALE FIGHTER AND SHE WINS THE COMPETITION! THE WINNER OF THE MIDNIGHT BRAWL IS THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!"

"This just doesn't seem possible to me," Vegeta said, "how did that puny woman beat the Namek, he must have let her win. It's the only way!"

"It doesn't matter how she won, she's amazing," Kakkarot said in a ditsy manner.

"Kakkarot what the hell is wrong with you!" Vegeta said referring to Kakkrot's drooling over the girl. He got his response when a low purring sound started to emanate from Kakkarot's chest. "No fucking way."

Kakkarot jumped out of the audience and onto the platform next to Chichi. Normally any person who did that would be kicked out, but no one ever dared to kick out a saiyan and most people started clearing out once they saw him. "Hello, my name is Kakkarot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not rich enough to own dbz. Here's the deal, you leave one review, at least ONE, and I will update. I will not update until I get a review deal? =P**

"Hello, my name is Kakkarot," Kakkarot said extending his hand to grab hers.

Chichi took a step back, gave him her hand tentatively, and gulped, "Um hi K-K-Kakkarot, I'm Chichi."

"Chichi!" Kakkarot said pulling her into a tight hug, "what a beautiful name!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered "dumbass," before leaving the arena.

"Where can I find you Chichi?" Kakkarot said.

Chichi stepped back a little mostly because of his question. This tall, handsome, buff saiyan should be terrifying but Chichi didn't feel intimidated at all. In fact she could sense his good-heartedness and that he didn't mean any harm by asking her where she lived. "I live in the Oxdom, I am the daughter of the Ox King," Chichi answered.

Kakkarot gave her an excited smile and said, "so would it be okay if I talked to your father about maybe going on a date with you? Whatever that is…"

"You don't know what a date is?" Chichi asked in surprise.

"No," Kakkarot said, "I just heard Krillin and Vegeta mention it."

"Vegeta?" Chichi said, "you mean the prince of all saiyans?"

"Yes, I'm one of his personal bodyguards," Kakkarot said.

Now Chichi felt a bit intimidated. The guy was not only drop dead gorgeous, he was also in some way, royalty, and he was a complete gentleman! How could she say no to that? Kakkarot gave an excited giggled then pulled her into his arms and flew out of the arena. Chichi let out a scream and clinged onto Kakkarot for dear life. "It's ok, I got you," Kakkarot said giggling. Chichi calmed down a bit then started to actually enjoy the flight. When they arrived at the Oxdom, Chichi told him to let her down near Tien's post so she could sneak back in.

Kakkarot being the sweetheart he is, refused to leave until she was safely in her room. He didn't doubt Tien's abilities to protect her, but he needed to make sure. Kakkarot and Chichi walked quietly to Tien's post and froze when they heard a grunt and a soft moan coming from the dark forest right next to them. "What the hell?" Chichi whispered walking toward the sound. Kakkarot followed her protectively ready to kill if neccesary. They froze when two figures came into view, Tien carrying Launch against a tree. Launch had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hair was raven.

Tien had his face buried in her breasts, he had pulled down her shirt so they were exposed. His pants and boxers were down and his member was covered by her skirt, but Chichi knew where it was. Launch had her eyes closed in ecstacy and firmly hung on to branches that were above her head. Tien grunted again and pushed himself off the ground roughly. Launch let out another moan and arched her back. Then Tien raised his Ki substantially and started thrusting into her like a maniac. Launch was on the verge of screaming, but instead bit her lip and let out small whimpers.

Kakkarot watched in astonishment as Launch jerked again and again as one orgasm after another slammed through her. Then he felt someone tugging at him and he left the scene. It was Chichi who pulled him out of the scene. "Whoa," Kakkarot whispered hoping they didn't hear, they he doubted it because their moans were louder.

"That's the fifth time I've walked in on them," Chichi said with a sigh.

"That's looked instense," Kakkarot said.

"Well yeah, they love each other," Chichi said.

"What exactly were they doing?" Kakkarot said.

Chichi's jaw dropped in surprise and she stammered out, "y-y-you don't know?"  
_***_

Vegeta scowled as he flew to the scientist's house to pick up his training room. The woman had probably been waiting for at least an hour. He landed on the doorstep of Capsule Corp and the only light on was one on the top floor. So Vegeta flew up into the air and opened the window, breaking the locks that sustained it shut. Bulma let out a small yelp and almost fell off her chair as the prince of all saiyans himself entered the room. "Woman, are you the one building my training room?" he said rudely.

"Yes, and my name is Bulma you dick!" she shouted, "you've kept me waiting for the past hour! What the hell I'm not here at your every beck and call, I have a life you know!"

"Excuse me!" Vegeta barked, "do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans!" Bulma mocked.

Vegeta's blood was boiling and he was ready to blast that woman to the next direction but froze when he heard a deep purring sound coming from his throat, his tail puffed up and wagged excitedly, his hair seemed to grow three inches, and his eyes were sparkling so much it could have illuminated a dark room.

"What is that?" Bulma said looking around the room thinking a cat got in.

"Nothing woman," Vegeta said harshly, trying to hide his saiyan instincts, "where's the training room?" He needed to get out of there!

"Outside," Bulma said, "follow me."

"No," Vegeta said grabbing her and flying out the window with her in his arms. She let out a surprised yelp and he said, "where?"

"Put me down you brute!" Bulma yelled, "I'm not a rag doll!"

"Tell me where it is woman before I blast your head off!" Vegeta said.

"In the back," Bulma said intensely. Vegeta flew them to the back where a large white space pod was parked.

"That looks like a space pod to me woman!" Vegeta shouted.

"It is! But it also doubles as a gravity modifier, you train under extreme gravity to get stronger, what are you stupid?" Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta scowled and pushed Bulma into the space pod, "show me how to use it!"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and said, "No!"

"Oh?" Vegeta said walking over to the controls, "I guess I'll have to teach you to obey me woman." He pressed the green button that said launch and the ship blasted off into the air. Bulma fell over with a scream and she struggled to grab something to hold herself.

"What the fuck are you doing? You prick!" Bulma said.

"It's Prince Vegeta! And until you call me that and teach me how to work the gravity thing, you're gonna be stuck with me in outer space!" Vegeta yelled.

"Until you call me Bulma and ask me nicely with a please at the end," Bulma said, "I won't tell you."

"Then I guess this is gonna be long journey," Vegeta said crossing his arms and sitting down on the chair.

Bulma 'hmphed' and sat down in the same manner, "long journey indeed."  
_***_

"Alright," Krillin said shoving 18 into his large apartment, "welcome to my house."

"What the hell is wrong with you fucking cueball!" 18 said rubbing her sore arm, "you manhandle me but you say nice things, what the fuck!"

"You said you needed a tough saiyan, that's what I'm trying to be," Krillin explained honestly.

"Are you saying you're not tough?" 18 said narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm actually a sweet and gentle guy, but I'm really strong," Krillin said, "I'm tough when I need to be and you probably wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Oh yeah! You wanna bet!" 18 challenged standing up.

"Ok let's spar," Krillin said.

"Yes, but let's also make a bargain," 18 said licking her lips.

"Oh yeah? What bargain?" Krillin said.

"Well let's do sparring in rounds, whenever someone falls down the round is over and the person standing wins the round," 18 said, "the loser must then take off one article of clothing."

"What! Like a stripping game?" Krillin said gulping.

"I'm not gonna lie cue ball, I was really turned on when you slammed against the wall and whispered in my ear," 18 said, "If I win I will have my way with you."

"The name's Krillin by the way, and you won't win, so what will I get when I win?" Krillin said.

18 gave him a small smirk and said, "don't underestimate me Krillin, but if you win, which is highly unlikely, then you get to have your way with me," 18 said, "and my name is 18. In case you were wondering."

"I was, actually," Krillin said a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Oh he was cute when he did that, and 18 couldn't help but bite her lip and stand up into a fighting stance.

"Let's do it," Krillin said also standing into a fighting stance. The fight started and Krillin and 18 were getting intense. They both refused to fall and were throwing Ki blasts into the small apartment. "Hm, you fly and you throw Ki blasts? Are you sure you're not a saiyan?"

"If I was, you would have fallen a long time ago," 18 said launching a ferocious kick. The kick sent Krillin flying onto his back and 18 stood there with a victorious grin. Krillin stood up angrily and ripped off his shirt.

"You caught me off guard," Krillin said taking a stance and clenching his jaw. 18 bit her lip and the sight of his perfect abs and strong arms. Now she was caught off guard and she didn't even know what hit her as she fell to the floor in a heap.

She started to slip off her shoes and Krillin said with a growl, "socks and shoes don't count, both of us take it off now, you have take off something else."

18 shrugged and finished taking off her shoes and socks, then slipping off her shirt. Krillin slipped off his socks and shoes as well then licked his lips as he imagined 18's beautiful assets slipping out of her lacy bra. They started a new round and with saiyan agility Krillin managed to knock her down. 18 was fuming as she slipped off her jeans leaving her in her bra and panties. While Krillin was gawking 18 kicked Krillin's foot from underneath him making him crash down onto the floor. Krillin rubbed his sore head then slipped off his pants.

They fought again and soon Krillin had 18 up against the wall trying to shove him off. Krillin smirked and shot a Ki blast that slammed her against the wall then down to the floor at his feet. "Ouch," Krillin teased cockily. 18 groaned in pain and stood up with a clenched jaw. She unclasped her bra and let her breasts hang out and it took all of Krillin's will power to not drool and let her knock him down.

"If you win what will you do to me?" Krillin asked taking a fighting stance.

"I will suck you dry, then fuck you til the cows some home," 18 said huskily.

Krillin let out a growl then said, "I was gonna do that to you if I won, but harder, so I think it's to your convenience…" Krillin couldn't finish because 18 abruptly threw herself on the ground then stood back up and slipped off her panties.

"Looks like you won Krillin," 18 said standing seductively and giving him a come hither look.

Krillin let out a growl and pounced…


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own dbz or any of its characters. You guys know my rule, if you want another chappie you leave a review. **

Krillin let out a growl and pounced. He immediately latched his mouth onto her nipple and she let out a guttural moan. Roughly, 18 was thrown back against the wall and Krillin was on his knees in front of her. She was hyperventilating, but she wasn't gonna tell Krillin to slow down. She almost screamed when she felt Krillin's tongue on her clit. "Mmm yes," she moaned as Krillin continued to ravish her.

She could hear Krillin growling, or was it purring, either way it was sending vibrations down her spine that was so exquisite. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations and right when she was about to cum he stopped abruptly. "Shit," she moaned moving her hand down to finish the job.

"No," he said firmly grabbing her hand, "no one make you cum but me."

"Krillin please," 18 said.

The growling sound grew louder and he grunted out, "what did you say?"

"Please Krillin," she repeated with more urgency rubbing herself with his arm.

"Please what?" Krillin said blowing air onto it and making her throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" 18 moaned, "Krillin! Please make me cum!"

Krillin let out a growl and thrust two fingers into 18 abruptly making her scream. He thrust his fingers in and out rapidly and bit into her thigh savagely. Pain shot through her body but the pleasure overwhelmed it. With a loud moan, 18 came, bucking wildly.

"Now you're mine," Krillin said licking up the blood from her thighs, then lapping up the juices she just spilled.

18's eyes were filled with lust, and after that bite she felt something change within her. She wanted to be with this man, he was hers and no one else's. She collapsed down to her knees and captured his lips with hers. She moaned upon tasting herself and slowly pushed him down to the floor. She slipped off his boxers and grabbed his hardness in her slender hand. Krillin was growling again, this had to be a saiyan thing.

18 leaned down and popped Krillin's erection into her mouth, to which he moaned. She bobbed up and down on his length and she felt Krillin's tail caressing her head and moving the hair out of her face. In one swift movement she grabbed Krillin's tail making him jolt. According to some of the sluts at her club, a Saiyan's tail is a pleasure spot and a weakness.

She caressed his tail as she continued her blowjob and Krillin was now moaning loudly and freely. "Shit!" Krillin exclaimed tensing up, "18, I'm gonna…" he couldn't say a word more because he erupted into her mouth. She swallowed greedily then sat up with a content smile on her face. "I tried to warn you," Krillin said huskily.

"It's ok," 18 said, "you're mine remember?" She grabbed his still erect penis and gave it a stroke.

"Oh God," Krillin moaned, "I want you woman!" With those words Krillin sprung into action, turning 18 around, putting her on her hands and knees, then thrusting into her in one harsh movement.

"Ah! Yes!" 18 moaned her nails digging into the carpeted floor. She was already wet enough that he didn't need to wait for her to adjust. He thrust into her roughly making loud slapping sounds and making her moans and screams break from the force of his thrusts.

This would have killed any regular human woman! 18 didn't know how she was still in one piece. He was so big and he wasn't showing any mercy. Then he hit the spot. "AHHH! RIGHT THERE KRILLIN! RIGHT THERE!"

Krillin increased his speed and his strength on that specific spot. "Oh my, OH MY GOD!" 18 yelled almost making holes in the ground from the intensity of her grip. She shrieked out his name as she came even harder than before, shaking and jerking out of control. Then with a howl Krillin came as well spurting out his seed into her.

"Holy mother of God!" he moaned as he jerked erratically. They collapsed onto the floor and 18 started giggling. "What's so funny?" Krillin said spooning behind her.

"Holy mother of God?" 18 said giggling, "I've never heard any man say that."

"Well did any of those men cum twice?" Krillin said cockily, "or made you cum that hard?"

"Hell no," 18 said, "I've gotten close with some, and the ones who did push me over the edge did it very poorly. And they weren't even half as big as you are."

"Well now you're all mine," Krillin said.

"Yes, I am," 18 said, "I promised to never let anyone own me ever again, but you own me Krillin."

"And you own me too," Krillin said, "I'm all yours."

"And another thing," 18 said, "I want you woman? Is that something you're gonna say every time you're horny?"

"No," Krillin said chuckling, "I was just imitating the way Vegeta would say it."

"Won't he get mad at you for leaving him unprotected, I heard he was a real prick," 18 said.

"Nah, if he's fond of you, he's actually a good friend," Krillin said.

"So I assume you left him at home," 18 said.

"No he left with Kakkarot, but I'm sure those two are knocked out in their beds by now."

…...

"Woman!" Vegeta whined, "I wanna go home!"

"Then set the coordinates," Bulma snapped.

"Not until you teach me how to use this damn contraption," Vegeta said.

"Then you say, Miss Bulma, can you please teach me how to use the gravity room?" Bulma said, "I won't teach you until you say that."

"Well woman eventually you will want to go home too," Vegeta said, "then you will tell me."

"Forget it if you think I'm gonna cave," Bulma said.

Vegeta growled and stood up from where he was sitting since the start of this whole ordeal. He walked into the nearest room and started looking around. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, then into the other room containing all the controls. Bulma watched him with an annoyed expression on her face and Vegeta smirked cockily. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped finally.

"Well I'm getting myself comfortable," Vegeta said laying down on the huge bed in the room.

"Oh no!" Bulma shouted running over to the bed, "that is my bed you can sleep on the floor you brute!"

"I am the prince of all saiyans woman," Vegeta said cockily, "I do not sleep on floors, but you are welcome to do so."

"No way! This is my ship and my invention!" Bulma said getting on the bed and laying down next to him stubbornly.

"You think by lying down next to me, I will give you the bed?" Vegeta said smirking, "Ha! I've slept next to worse things, but you're one of the worst rest assured."

Bulma gasped at the insult and glared daggers at him, "you bastard."

"I try," Vegeta said with that famous smirk plastered across his face. The two of them laid there for a while determined to make the other one get out. Vegeta sat up after a while, the smirk still on his face, he looked at Bulma then took off his shirt slowly. Bulma tried her best not to gasp or blush as his perfect abs came into view. She tried not to bite her lip as she observed every crease, curve, and bulging muscle. He was so perfect. His arms, his chest, his stomach. She wanted so badly to touch him, but she didn't want to imagine the trouble that would get her into. He would be so smug and she wouldn't be able to take that.

Vegeta flexed his muscles inconspicuously, smelling the arousal coming from this intoxicating woman. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this woman and he would not rest until she was his, in every sense of the word. "Woman I sleep naked," he said gruffly slipping off his pants. Now Bulma couldn't hide her blush, she reddened up so quickly that Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. Vegeta knew it was a great day to go commando. Bulma tensed up when Vegeta laid back down on the bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to give her the bed. Hell if she was!

It had been a very long day for Bulma Briefs, and it wasn't long until she was fast asleep with her head resting on Vegeta's chest and her legs intertwined with his. She doesn't know how long she was asleep or where she was for a few minutes. Then it hit her like a bucket of cold water. She was stranded in outer space with the Prince of all Saiyans, a huge prick. She opened her eyes and they widened in horror. She was cuddling with him and he was completely naked and looking down at her with a smirk.

"Did you like your mattress woman?" he said cockily.

Bulma immediately sat up and blushed furiously. "Hey shut up, I sleep like that okay?"

"What wrapped up with sexy naked men?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"NO! With pillows! And you are definitely not sexy," Bulma snapped.

"That's not what your eyes say," Vegeta said, "and what your body says."

Bulma was at a loss for words for once and she knew that talking would confirm it because she would be a stuttering mess. Vegeta smirked in victory and Bulma stormed out of the room into the bathroom. Maybe Vegeta would enjoy this trip after all. One thing was for sure, he was falling in love with this woman every time more with every passing minute. And Bulma would have never in a million years admit it to herself, but she was having some strange feelings for this saiyan. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with someone who has only been an asshole to her this entire time…could she?

Vegeta was in his pants again but still shirtless when Bulma emerged from the bathroom. He was sitting in the kitchen with a scowl plastered across his face. "Woman, I'm hungry," he snapped.

"So?" Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"Make me food," Vegeta said.

"Last time I checked you had arms and legs, make it your damn self," Bulma said.

"Woman!" Vegeta whined, "I don't even know how to turn on that damn water contraption and now I can't drink water!"

"You mean the sink?" Bulma said incredulously.

"Is that what it's called?" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Bulma broke out in hysterical laughter and Vegeta started fuming. She continued to laugh as she walked over to the sink and turned the knob, turning on the water. "Fine," she said calming down a bit, "I suppose I can cook for you since I can't let you starve, but I still won't teach you how to use the gravity room until you say my name and ask me nicely."

Vegeta's eyes sparkled, as Saiyans love food so much, and he watched Bulma as she busied herself around the kitchen. Then a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon was in front of him, and Vegeta devoured the entire plate. Bulma watched in amazement and pointed to the stove where there was more food. She took bites of her own food and watched in astonishment as Vegeta devoured plate after plate. By the time Bulma had finished her plate, Vegeta had consumed seven plates of food. "Holy shit," she said, "you really were hungry. I don't think I have enough supplies, if you don't say please soon, you're gonna starve as will I."

"I don't care about you," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away from her. Somehow Bulma didn't believe that was true. He said it too defensively, too fast. He said it more to himself than to her. He did care about her! Bulma couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "What!" Vegeta snapped noticing the smile.

"Nothing," Bulma said casually.

"What!" Vegeta repeated more anxiously.

"Nothing!" Bulma said laughing.

"You women are so fucking complicated," he murmured.

Bulma's smile grew even broader as she heard his comment. Maybe this trip wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

…...

"Do you understand now?" Chichi said crossing her legs Indian style and scooting back on the bed.

"Yes," Kakkarot answered, "men and women do that sex thing, what we saw that girl and guy doing in the woods, so they can reproduce?"

"Not only for reproduction," Chichi said patiently, "also to unite together as a couple. Form a bond."

"Isn't that what marriage is supposed to do?" Kakkarot asked scratching his head.

"Marriage and sex come hand in hand," Chichi said, "it's like…food! Marriage is all the ingredients, and sex is the actual putting together and cooking of the food."

"And that's what makes it more delicious," Kakkarot said licking his lips and thinking of his favorite foods.

"And more long-lasting, and memorable," Chichi added with a smile.

"Is sex that good?" Kakkarot said.

"From what I've heard, yes," Chichi said, "if you love your partner enough, you will go to great lengths to pleasure him or her."

"And with sex you can do that?" Kakkarot said.

"Well you saw Tien and Launch," Chichi said, "did they look like they were enjoying it?"

"Very much so, she kept telling him to keep going and to go faster and harder," Kakkarot said.

"Yes, because she wants more pleasure," said Chichi, "and did he follow her instructions?"

"Yes," Kakkarot said.

"Then he loves her," Chichi said with a smile.

Kakkarot thought about the whole conversation and put everything together. This is exactly the thing Krillin and Vegeta kept trying to explain to him and what they keep joking about. For some reason now he understood the jokes. But why did they talk about sex as if it were something vile and fun. As if Chichi read his mind she scooted forward closer to him on the bed. "Kakkarot," she said, "some people have sex just to have sex. They do it simply for pleasure and it has no meaning whatsoever. The sex that you should have and that everyone should have, is one that is done because of love. Then it's not only sex Kakkarot, it's making love."

"Making love?" Kakkarot said liking the sound of that better.

"Yeah," Chichi said giving him a soft smile.

Kakkarot returned a cheerful smile and nodded in understanding. They looked at each other in the dark room. Their eyes had adjusted long ago and Launch's moans had subsided a while ago. Chichi interlocked her hand in between's Kakkarot's huge hand and they just looked into each other's eyes for a while. Chichi's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and Kakkarot's blood was racing. Instinctively, they both leaned forward and their lips met in the middle.

The kiss started out so soft, so gentle. Then Chichi's tongue started probing Kakkarot's lips for an entrance. Kakkarot, getting the hang of it, allowed her access and Chichi started exploring his mouth. Kakkarot felt a fire within him and Chichi's breath was quickening. Chichi was sitting in his lap, her hands wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, when they finally broke for air.

"Wow," Kakkarot mumbled.

"That's called a kiss," Chichi said softly, "that means I give you permission to see me again."

Kakkarot's eyes lit up with excitement and Chichi got off of him. "So I can return tomorrow night?" Kakkarot asked.

"Yes, but this time through the front door, not the window," Chichi said.

"Ok!" Kakkarot exclaimed excitedly walking over to the window and jumping out, taking air. "Good night warrior princess."

"Good night," Chichi said standing at the window and waving as Kakkarot flew into the night.

**More Vegeta/Bulma goodness coming up! And what's that I see coming, a plot?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Remember, I don't update without a review.**

"Where is she?" he seethed gripping the young man's collar firmly.

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you," the black-haired youth said trying to break the green lizard's grip.

"17, 17," he said evilly, "don't you know what's gonna happen to you if you don't tell me?"

"Fuck you Cell," 17 snapped, "you're gonna do it to me anyways."

"You mean absorb you to become complete and finally kill all those arrogant saiyans on this damn planet?" Cell said, "well of course, but I'll make extra painful if you don't tell me where your sister is!"

"Torture me until I die, I'll never tell you where she is!" 17 shouted.

Cell sighed in impatience and threw a ferocious punch across 17's face that sent him hurdling through the air and crashing against the air. "Tell me where she is!" Cell screamed.

"Why us!" 17 beseeched, "we never did anything to you!"

"No, but you are the strongest human beings alive!" Cell said, "I have the power of the weakest saiyan, meaning stronger than you but weaker than them. If I absorb the two of you my powers will increase so much I will be stronger than Prince Vegeta and his filthy little guards!"

"I hate saiyans as much as the next guy but I will not let you take me and my sister!" 17 yelled.

"Ok, ok I have an idea," Cell said, "an idea that can help you and get rid of those pesky saiyans."

"Oh?"

"If you willingly surrender your Ki to me I'll take your power without taking your body," Cell said, "then just tell me where your sister is and you can go your own way."

"You expect me to sacrifice my sister?"

"I heard she's mingling with a saiyan," Cell said.

"What!" 17 snapped, "that's a damn lie!"

"The rumor around town is that she quit her job at that strip club and she eloped with a saiyan," Cell said, "no one knows where they are which is why I'm here asking you!"

"No! My sister would never be with a little shit like that!" 17 said.

"They say that they fuck like rabbits."

"Shut up!" 17 yelled.

"Her moans could be heard all over town!"

"SHUT UP!" 17 screeched.

"She loves every minute of it!" Cell teased.

"SHUT…THE…FUCK…UP!"

"Ok, fine, then give me your Ki and tell me where she is," Cell said.

17, who was breathing heavily in anger, said, "fine!"

…...

Bulma meandered over to the couch where Vegeta was sitting impatiently waiting for her to explain to him how to use the gravity room. "Come on woman!"

"Alright, alright!" Bulma said, "I'm just teasing Veggie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok, come with me and I'll show you how to use the damn thing," Bulma said.

"Don't use such vulgar language woman!"

"Who are you my father?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

Bulma giggled and stood up leading him to the controls. Vegeta followed close behind and watched carefully as Bulma pressed a green button on the panel. "That turns on and off the regular Earth's gravity," Bulma said, "now you make sure the door is closed and that I'm not in the room when you turn this up okay? If you raise it I could get crushed!"

"That's because you're a weakling."

"No, it's because I'm a human," Bulma snapped.

"Same thing," Vegeta said rolling his eyes and scowling.

"Shut up before I stop teaching you," Bulma said. Vegeta scoffed and kept his mouth shut. "Ok now you see those blue arrows on the panel?"

"I'm not blind," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "the one that's pointing up raises the gravity and the one pointing down lowers it. Be careful not to raise it to high that you can't move, if that happens press the red button and the gravity will return to normal. If for some reason you can't reach the panel there are yellow buttons all around the room that will notify me that you can't reach the panel and I will turn off the gravity from the outside."

"I won't need your help!" Vegeta said.

"Whatever, it's just a precaution," Bulma said, "can I turn the ship around now! I wanna go home!"

"Of course, the less time I have to spend with you the better," Vegeta said.

"Well we've been traveling for days at the highest speed and now we have to travel back at low speed for fuel purposes," Bulma said, "it's gonna take weeks! Thanks a lot Prince idiot!" Vegeta growled and Bulma interrupted the tantrum, "if you say one word no gravity room for you!"

Vegeta scowled deeply and said, "just turn the stupid ship around and leave the room so I can train." Bulma smiled in victory and turned around and left. She just found a way to control Vegeta. She changed the coordinates of the ship and lowered the speed accordingly. She went to the kitchen to make herself a snack and she heard the gravity room powering up. In about an hour the radar read 100 times gravity. Bulma was starting to get worried, that type of gravity could kill anybody.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was finding 100 times gravity to be a piece of cake. He was flipping through the air and through Ki blasts at himself. Every five minutes he would raise it and raise it. Next thing he knows he slammed down on the blue up arrow in frustration and he was squashed down to the floor. Vegeta screamed in agony and tried to move but his body wouldn't budge. He couldn't move his hand enough to hit the red button and the nearest yellow button was even farther. Vegeta felt his bones starting to bend in. He extended his finger and shot a tiny Ki blast that zipped through the air with difficulty and hit the yellow button on the side of the wall.

Vegeta felt a giant weight lifted off his shoulders before he fell into unconsciousness. Bulma ran into the gravity room to find the battered, unconsciousness Vegeta lying helplessly on the floor.

…...

"Ah, brother," Radditz said looking up from his plate of food at Kakkarot, "where have you been all night?"

"Learning about sex," Kakkarot responded honestly. Radditz' eyes almost popped out of his head and he broke out in laughter.

"You? Sex?" he laughed rudely, "yeah right, you're asexual!"

"What…" Kakkarot started.

"Kakkarot!" Krillin interrupted, "just don't talk." Radditz laughed harder and Krillin led Kakkarot out of the room toward his bedroom. "Where do you go every night? You've been leaving every night for the past week since Vegeta's disappearance."

"I've been meeting with Chichi and she's been showing me books and videos about sex," Kakkarot answered, "she thinks a man my age should be educated about it."

"So you were telling the truth?" Krillin said.

"Yeah," Kakkarot said, "where the heck were you? You came home that night Vegeta disappeared and you haven't gotten out of your room since. Until today at least."

"Ah, that's what I'm about to show you," Krillin said opening the door to his room and motioning Kakkarot to enter. Krillin closed the door behind him and motioned Kakkarot to follow him. Kakkarot stopped dead in his tracks once 18 came into view. She was wearing a thin pink slip and she was lying down on the bed reading a book. Her icy blue eyes fixed onto Kakkarot broad form as soon as he came into view.

"Who's she?"

"Who's he?"

"Kakkarot, I want you to meet the love of my life and my mate, 18," Krillin said, "and 18, I want you to meet my best friend, Kakkarot."

"Oh so you're the one occupying all of Krillin's time?" Kakkarot said chuckling.

18 turned light shade of pink and she said, "I love him, what can I say?"

"So I wanted you to meet her, because I'm going to King Vegeta to inform him about my wedding with her," Krillin said, "the problem is, he's not going to allow any saiyan wedding while Vegeta is not here!"

"My brother says that Vegeta is probably out fucking-whatever that is-some girl," Kakkarot said.

Krillin broke out in laughter and 18 started giggling. "You haven't got there yet in your lessons huh?" Krillin said.

"Guess not," Kakkarot said scratching the back of his head.

"I really doubt what your brother said was true, Vegeta's not like that," Krillin said, "we need to find him. The sooner we find him, the sooner I can marry my mate."

"Gosh you call me mate, like some animal," 18 muttered.

"You know I love you babe, it's just saiyan language," Krillin said.

"I can get used to it," 18 said with a small smile.

"Congratulations my friend," Kakkarot said, "I wanna marry Chichi one day like you're gonna marry 18!"

"In that case I can't wait to meet her!" Krillin said.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll take you to meet her," Kakkarot said, "well I'm kinda tired from all those pictures and stuff so I'm going to bed now okay."

"Good night buddy," Krillin said.

"Good night, nice to meet you," 18 said.

"You too," Kakkarot said, "good night."

Kakkarot left the room and walked to the other side of the hall where his room was. Of course Radditz sneered at him when he passed by him. Right when he was going into his room someone called his name. "Yeah?" Kakkarot answered poking his spiky head out.

"Some woman is here to talk to you, she said you forgot something at her house," Nappa said pointing into the dinning room, "you lucky dog!"

"Chichi?" Kakkarot said rushing into the room. Indeed Chichi was there with a blue belt in hand. Evidently Kakkarot had taken it off during their lesson because he was feeling hot and bothered. "Chichi! What are doing here?"

"You left this in my room," Chichi said handing him the belt.

From behind him Radditz' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Thanks for bringing it over," Kakkarot said stepping in and pressing his lips against hers gently. Now Radditz was choking.

"What the hell! You actually have a woman! She must be crazy!" Radditz said bewildered.

"Shut up Radditz!" Kakkarot snapped, "don't mind him he's my brother."

"No," Chichi said offensively, "now you shut up mister, I don't appreciate you talking to my love like that! Maybe you're the one who can't get women because you're a hairy brute!"

Radditz stood up angrily and his eyes flared up in anger. There was bright spark in his eyes, his tail fluffed up, and a low purr started emanating from his throat…

**Ooo, I smell some sibling rivalry and some lemon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own DBZ or any of it characters Capiche?**

Bulma was sitting by the bed impatiently. She kept on putting fresh wet towels on top of Vegeta's head trying to lower his fever, evidently the gravity had done more damage than expected. Luckily for him, his bones didn't break but the pressure on them was so intense it left cuts and bruises. Bulma had undressed him and tended to his wounds and now she was lowering his fever and trying not to stare at his impressive form.

Bulma doesn't know when she fell asleep but she awoke with her head on his chest when she felt him stirring underneath it. "It's about time you woke up woman," Vegeta said weakly but with the intent to be firm.

"Sorry, I've been taking care of you all night, I just kinda fell asleep," Bulma said.

"Well that's obvious," Vegeta said, "what the hell happened?"

"You don't know!" Bulma screeched, "I told you to be careful! You cranked up the gravity room to 500! You almost died! I don't even know how you hit that yellow button!"

"Well woman, I need to become the legendary super saiyan!" Vegeta said, "I must be the first to become that saiyan! I, the prince of all saiyans, must become a super saiyan before anybody else!"

"Killing yourself won't get you there," Bulma said, "look Vegeta, I can help you. I know how to use that training room perfectly, and I can make you stronger."

"I don't need help from a pesky human woman!" Vegeta said.

"Without me you won't get to 500 time gravity," Bulma said, "don't you wanna get there Veggie?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and said, "and how will you get me there woman?"

"Progressively," Bulma said, "trust me I know every single feature of that room, I can challenge you."

"Well I suppose since you saved my life I can trust you," Vegeta said hesitantly.

"By the time we return home, you'll be a super saiyan," Bulma said confidently.

Vegeta smirked and said, "thanks woman."

"Are you actually being polite?"

"Well we're finally on the same page," Vegeta said, "when can I start my training?"

"Don't be impatient, right now you're gonna eat and rest," Bulma said, "we can start tomorrow."

"You don't expect me to sleep smelling like a pig do you?" Vegeta said, "I need a shower!"

"You're so unlike any other man I have ever met," Bulma muttered.

"Woman I am a prince! Princes don't smell!" Vegeta snapped.

"Alright fine, but you can barely move how are you gonna take a shower?"

"You're gonna have to help me woman," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma's face flushed red and she averted her eyes in embarrassment, "Hell no!"

"Oh come on, you've slept next to me naked, you tended to my wounds while I was naked, you can help me take a shower!"

"That other stuff was only light touches, this is like rubbing you I can't do that!"

"Woman I don't want to sleep dirty!"

"If you want the shower, you have to say my name, my real name!"

Vegeta clenched his jaw and sighed. Well she had given in and shown him how to use the gravity room, he supposed he could give in too, besides she did save him and he did smell really bad! "Alright," he said, "Bulma, can you please help me take a shower?"

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Actually it was woman," Vegeta said. Bulma giggled and shook her head in disapproval mockingly. She stood up and extended her hand to help Vegeta get up from the bed. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled himself up with a grand effort and a lot of pain. He draped his arm around her shoulders as she led them to the bathroom. Vegeta sat down on the toilet as Bulma filled the tub. He watched her soft movements and the sway of her hips as she meandered around the room grabbing the shampoo and the soaps. She bent over to test the water and Vegeta found himself licking his lips at the sight.

"Ready?" Bulma called startling Vegeta who nodded trying to act like he wasn't aroused. Bulma, of course, noticed that his erection was growing and she decided to have some fun at his expense. She helped him in the tub and started wetting his body with the water. Vegeta's breathing was starting to pick up and Bulma was taking her sweet time. She wet his hair and dribbled shampoo all over it. She rubbed and scratched his head making sure to pull his head backwards so he could see her and letting out the tiniest of moans. Vegeta was already having that image in his head of her fingers running through his hair and gripping it as he pounded into her.

Bulma smirked in satisfaction as she saw the head of his cock poking out of the water. She grabbed the soap next and started rubbing it agonizingly slow and soft all over his body. Vegeta was purring in delight as her soft hand circled his nipples and his abs and his chest and his arms. She moved down to his thighs were she proceeded to move her hand up and down making Vegeta groan and his cock twitch.

"You've been a very dirty boy Vegeta," she whispered in his ear. He let out a growl of passion and Bulma smiled to herself. He was hers now. She gripped his cock firmly and he froze. She started pumping it so slowly and Vegeta was trying to thrust his hip into her hand. Bulma just smirked and continued her actions never picking up the pace.

"Woman," he moaned.

"If you want to cum say my name," she whispered making sure her hot breathe filled his ears.

"Bulma," he moaned. Bulma started picking up the pace. "I want to cum inside of you, not like this!"

"Not yet my dirty little saiyan," Bulma said sexily, "I want you to be in perfect condition when that happens."

Vegeta groaned in desire and Bulma pumped her hand faster not giving him the chance to try to over power her and fuck her right then and there. Vegeta's moans filled the room as Bulma pumped and pumped faster, then his body tensed and white ejaculation spurted out. He struggled to catch his breath as Bulma licked the residue off his fingers.

"Oh fuck," Vegeta said seeing her do it, "I want you woman!"

…...

Radditz went flying through the air and slammed against the wall roughly. "You stay away from my woman!" Kakkarot shouted. He had heard Radditz attachment to her and he immediately flew Chichi home. She didn't notice a thing.

"She's not your yet!" Radditz snapped, "as long as your penis hasn't gone into her, she's free to be with anyone she wants!

"I'm mated with her Radditz!" Kakkarot snapped, "I love her!"

"I'm mated with her too now brother! I will not rest until she is mine!"

"Never! I'll kill you first" Kakkarot sneered.

"Ha! You wish!"

"Stop trying to take everything I've ever had!"

"You mean dad's love? The king's favor?" Radditz teased, "you may be Prince Vegeta's royal guard, but I am KING Vegeta's royal guard, meaning I'm stronger."

"You don't know how strong I really am Radditz," Kakkarot threatened.

"Ha! If I show you a plate of food, you'll be my damn slave," Radditz said, "it's nice to know that I'm gonna be the one eating Chichi's food and not you!" Kakkarot let out a loud yell and pounced upon Radditz ferociously. The two fought for dear life punching each other and throwing each other around. It wasn't long until they had an audience that was making bets and cheering wildly. When Krillin jumped in the brothers had done a lot of damage.

"Guys! Why are you fighting, you're brothers!" Krillin said pushing the two apart.

"He wants my woman!" Kakkarot yelled causing a gasp to spread around the room.

"As long as you haven't physically mated with her she's fair game!" Radditz shouted.

"You'll never take her from me Radditz!" Kakkarot yelled.

"We'll see!" Radditz said smirking.

"Alright, alright enough! Stop fighting like that over a human woman, if King Vegeta found out about this he would have your heads for dinner!" Krillin said, "now Kakkarot you come with me and Radditz why don't you go fuck off!"

"I don't take orders from short ugly bald men!" Radditz snapped.

"How about big tall ugly bald men?" Nappa said stepping in between the group in front of Radditz, "sorry buddy but you're my best friend, and King Vegeta would throw a fit if he found out one of his royal guards let ANOTHER one of his royal guards start a stupid brawl over a human in his hall!"

"Don't get involved Nappa!" Radditz said.

"Krillin take Kakkarot out of here, I'll take Radditz," Nappa said. Krillin nodded and pushed Kakkarot out of the room while Nappa pushed Radditz out the other way.

"Kakkarot what is wrong with you! It's not like you to fight that way," Krillin said once they were out of the room.

"Sorry Krillin, I don't know what came over me," Kakkarot said.

"Well your mate did, you must really love her," Krillin said.

"Yeah I do Krillin," Kakkarot said, "Chichi is my world!"

"Then fighting with Radditz is not the answer," Krillin said, "go to her father's front door this time and ask him permission to be one of her suitors. Then you can marry Chichi and Radditz will never bother you or her again!"

"What if he does it first!" Kakkarot said anxiously.

"Then you better hurry!" Krillin said.

Kakkarot jumped into the sky and flew at full speed toward Chichi's house. Krillin stayed in his spot and watched him leave. A scream brought him back to reality and he rushed to where the sound came from. His room…

**This is getting juicy! New chappie? Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Thanks for the reviews and keep it going if you want an update.**

Krillin stayed in his spot and watched him leave. A scream brought him back to reality and he rushed to where the sound came from. His room. He ran into his room and sighed in relief.

"Maron," Krillin said, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back Krilly and then I see this naked woman here," Maron whined.

18 rolled her eyes and wrapped the blankets around herself. "Yes, Maron," Krillin said, "she's my mate."

"Your mate?" Maron shouted, "no, no, NO! I was supposed to be your mate!"

"Sorry, but my love for you died when you cheated on me with my own friend!" Krillin said.

"Yamcha is sorry too."

"That doesn't change a thing. I think you need to leave."

"No! Krilly!" Maron cried wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Maron, I don't want to hurt you please let go of me."

"NO!" Maron cried.

"I don't wanna hurt you!"

"I do!" 18 interjected standing up from the bed and grabbing Maron by her blue locks, "let go of my man!" She flung Maron away like a rag doll and Maron let out a shrill shriek.

Maron stood up and lunged at 18 who simply dodged her and kicked her swiftly in the stomach. Maron gasped loudly and fell to her knees. "Hey! Hey!" Krillin said jumping in between the two.

"Is she a saiyan?" Maron said grimacing in pain, "I don't see a tail."

"She's not a saiyan, she's just a really strong human," Krillin explained.

Maron started to sob as she stood up groggily. "I'll get you back Krillin, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back."

"Leave Maron," Krillin said sternly. Maron limped out of the room and through the halls of the castle. When she reached the doorway she couldn't handle the pain anymore and fell to the floor in agony.

"Human, are you okay?" a male voice asked sternly.

"I think my ribs are broken," Maron cried.

Maron felt herself being carried up and she looked right into the eyes of the long-haired saiyan, Radditz. "Aren't you Krillin's mate?" Radditz said.

"No," Maron said, "you're his best friend's brother?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"You don't like your brother?"

"Krillin doesn't like you?"

Maron averted her eyes sadly and said, "that wasn't very nice."

"Then stop stating the obvious," Radditz snapped.

"Where are you taking me?"

"If you have a broken rib, you should get it fixed," Radditz said carrying her through the hallway, "how did it happen anyways? I didn't see Krillin as the type to hit women unless he was in a battle."

"Krillin wasn't the one who did this," Maron said.

"Who did then?"

"His new mate."

"Ouch," Radditz said.

"Yeah, she's pretty strong for a human."

"She's human?" Radditz said in surprise.

"A very strong one, she just hit me once and look at the damage," Maron cried.

"Hmm, seems we have a similar problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have mated with the same woman my brother has, now we're competing to bond with her first," Radditz said, "I know he will win because she's in love with him, I can tell."

"That's why you hate your brother I assume," Maron said.

"Well I've always hated him because things always came so easily to him," Radditz said, "strength, speed, a position in the royal guard, a mate. While I had to work my ass to get all those things."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I think we can truly help each other here," Radditz said.

"What do you mean?"

"You want Krillin back right?"

"Yeah."

"And I want Chichi," Radditz said, "so if I were to…get rid of Krillin's mate for you, you would have the field open to trap Krillin and tie him down for good."

"Get rid of her, how?"

"The saiyan way."

"You're…gonna…kill her?" Maron said in almost a whisper.

"It will get her out of your way permanently," Radditz said, "and you can get my brother out of the way permanently."

"What! First of all, I will not kill anyone, and second of all, even if I wanted to, I'm not strong enough," Maron cried.

"I'm not asking you to kill him! I could have done that myself if I wanted to, but I can't kill my own brother," Radditz said, "besides Chichi will never want to be with me if Kakkarot dies, but she will want to be with me if her image and admiration of my brother dies."

"Oh," Maron said in understanding, "you want me to make him look like a liar and a cheat!"

"Yes, you destroy his reputation in her eyes and she'll choose me because I'm the good brother!" Radditz said, "and I'll take that woman out of your way so you can be with Krillin."

"Well, that I can definitely do!" Maron said, "I'm a professional home wrecker."

"And I'm a professional killer," Radditz said, "so we have an accord?"

"Yes, we have a deal."

…...

The Ox King opened the door and jumped back in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting a saiyan dressed up in the royal guard attire to be at his doorstep. "Tien!" the Ox King called out in fear.

Tien ran into the room ready to fight and stopped when he saw Kakkarot. He smiled and gave the spiky-haired saiyan a small wave. "You know him?" Ox King asked.

"Yeah, he's one of Prince Vegeta's royal guards," Tien said.

"My name is Kakkarot," Kakkarot said, "may I come in?"

"Uh, yes, yes, come in!" Ox King cried in fear.

"Relax sir," Tien said respectfully, "he won't hurt you."

"I come in peace sir," Kakkarot said.

"Uh, ok," Ox King said relaxing a bit but then whispering to Tien, "stay with me will ya?"

"Yes sir," Tien said chuckling slightly.

"Uh, have a seat, uh, Kakkarot? Is that right?" Ox King said.

"Yes, Kakkarot," Kakkarot said sitting down.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I'm here because I want to ask permission to date your daughter," Kakkarot said.

Ox King's eyes widened and he said, "a-a-a suitor?"

"Yes, sir," Kakkarot said.

"I-I-I, you're a…how do I know…I let Chichi decide those things," Ox King said in defeat.

"Then if you could call Chichi over here, I could ask her myself sir," Kakkarot said.

"Uh, I…"

"I'll get her sir," Tien interrupted leaving the room.

"Tien, wait!" Ox King called in fear but he didn't hear. He looked at Kakkarot and started fidgeting nervously.

"Are you okay sir?" Kakkarot asked obliviously.

"Uh…yeah, I'm okay," Ox King said.

Chichi and Tien entered the room and Ox King visibly relaxed. Tien had a smile on his face and when Chichi saw her new suitor her face brightened up.

"Hi, Chichi," Kakkarot said standing up, "I asked your dad for permission to date you and he said it was your decision to make, so I ask you, would you be my girlfriend?"

Ox King looked at Chichi nervously and Tien's smile broadened. "Yes," Chichi said.

"Yes?" Ox King in surprise, "Chi are you sure?"

"Yes daddy I am," Chichi said, "I'm convinced this is the man made for me."

Kakkarot approached her slowly and wrapped her into a tight embrace, "I'll never betray you Chichi, I'm yours and only yours."

…...

"More woman!" Vegeta yelled jumping into the air kicking away the metal disk flying at him.

"You're not ready for more," Bulma said through the intercom.

"Yes I am," Vegeta said blasting another disk with a Ki blast, "this is not a challenge for me!"

"That's cause the program hasn't finished warming up," Bulma said.

"Warming up?" Vegeta shouted catching a disk in midair and slamming against another disk.

"It's finished, now you should get a real challenge," Bulma said.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help me!"

"You're underestimating me Veggie," Bulma said, "why don't you look behind you?"

Vegeta turned around and flying at him were twenty disks all twisting and turning in different directions. Vegeta smirked and said, "it seems I did. This should be fun." The disks attacked at different times and Vegeta had to jump and dodge most of them because they were going too fast. Any disks he didn't destroy just turned around and attacked him again. Vegeta felt his power rising as he struggled to avoid getting hit and destroy the disks. Finally after several minutes of blasting and dodging and jumping, his foot came down on the final disk. His muscles were contracting and his body was completely drenched in sweat.

"How was that?" Bulma said.

"Oh woman, you make me sweat," Vegeta said.

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started yet," Bulma said, "you don't even know what sweating is yet."

Vegeta smirked at the double meaning and said, "oh yeah? I bet I can make you sweat a lot more."

"Oh? Hmm, I'm not easy to please buddy."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You wanted me to challenge you right?"

"Woman, don't tempt me," Vegeta growled walking up to the window from which she was watching him from. He took off his shirt and watched as she bit her lip at the sight of his hard rock muscles glistening in the light. "Do you like what you see woman? Every time I show you my body you bite your lip and start to tremble. Do you want me woman?"

"I-I-I-I…"

"You can't even think straight," Vegeta said with a smirk walking over to the side door and opening it roughly. Bulma leaned back in her chair as he approached her and gulped loudly. Vegeta crashed his lips against hers and she released a long held in moan. Vegeta growled at the sound and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Bulma responded by battling with him with her own tongue. Bulma struggled to keep her balance as Vegeta pushed the chair back.

"I'mmm gonna fall mmm" Bulma said almost incoherently.

Vegeta grunted and carried her up in one swift movement. Bulma immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the room. He slammed her back against the wall and started grinding against her. Bulma moaned aloud and started to scratch his back.

"Do you want me woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Ahh, I…want…you!" Bulma moaned arching her back. Vegeta ripped off her shirt and bra in one swift motion then latched his mouth onto her nipple. "Ooo Vegeta!" Bulma moaned.

Vegeta continued stumbling through the ship while latched on to Bulma's breast. Next thing Bulma knows she was pushed onto the bed and Vegeta was kissing and licking her stomach while he was unbuckling her jeans. Bulma moaned and started tugging at his pants. Vegeta growled and pulled down his pants and boxers. Bulma licked her lips upon seeing his hard rock erection ready for action. Vegeta smirked and pulled down her jeans and panties agonizingly slow.

"Ugh Vegeta," Bulma moaned trembling slightly.

"What do you want?" Vegeta moaned.

"Ah, I want everything," Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked and dipped his head to lick Bulma's wetness. "Oh delicious," Vegeta said. Bulma moaned and Vegeta licked again. Bulma moaned loudly as Vegeta continued to lick wildly.

"Oh yes," Bulma said. Vegeta continued his assault until Bulma began trembling then he stopped. "Fuck Vegeta, why did you stop? I was close!"

"No, you come when I tell you to!" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh I see how it is," Bulma said pushing Vegeta so that she was straddling him, "you're teasing me! Well two can play that game, it's my turn." Bulma kissed his lips once more then led a trail of kisses down his chest. She reached around him and grabbed his tail firmly. Vegeta moaned loudly and bucked his hips, "you like that dirty boy?" Bulma whispered seductively.

"Yes," Vegeta whispered harshly. Bulma smirked and held onto his tail as she flicked out her tongue and licked the tip of his erect penis. "Ooohhh woomaann!" Vegeta moaned grabbing a fistful of her hair and holding her down. Bulma took the throbbing cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Vegeta moaned and thrust his hips up as she went down. He felt his body clenching tightly when she finally stopped.

"Fuck!" Vegeta moaned.

Bulma smirked and said, "you come only when I let you."

Vegeta smirked and tackled her down gently with kisses and tickles until he was on top again. Bulma giggled and hugged him tightly. When he was on top he stopped and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Woman…I…"

"I know Vegeta, you don't have to say it," Bulma said, "I…you too."

Vegeta gave her a small smile and gently thrust into her. Bulma gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Oh you're so tight," Vegeta said.

"Uh, so good," Bulma moaned. Vegeta smirked and began setting a pace slowly. Bulma started thrusting with him urging him to go faster. Vegeta complied happily thrusting into her rapidly. Bulma's loud moans filled the room as Vegeta thrust into her non-stop.

"Come for me woman," Vegeta whispered huskily as he thrust harder and harder. Bulma's back arched and she let out a sharp piercing scream. Vegeta thrust harder as her small body tensed up and started shaking uncontrollably. Vegeta felt her muscles contracting and his body started shaking. He pulled out his cock quickly and his seed spilled all over the panting Bulma's stomach.

He collapsed next to her and Bulma laid her head on his chest. "Mmm, that was the best sex I've ever had," Bulma said.

"Me too woman," Vegeta said.

"I'm glad I got stuck with you on this ship."

Bulma looked at Vegeta expectantly and he averted his gaze. After a long moment of silence he finally broke the silence with, "me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

He stalked his prey like a lion. There she was standing in front of the strip club. Her blonde hair was flying softly in the breeze, it looked so soft to touch. But he couldn't focus on that, he had to focus on his mission. He wasn't going to get Chichi if he got distracted, he heard rumors she gave Krillin a pretty good fight. He saw her lock the door as a few more people got out of the club.

"Don't get fucked up," she warned, "just go home so you can get to your rehearsal on time."

"Wait, no screaming?" one of the women said.

"Yeah, you normally yell and insult us," another woman added.

"Well not tonight, have a good night," 18 said with a small smile.

"A smile?" the first woman said.

"Oh Kami, I think she got laid!" a third woman added.

"No, I think she actually has a man!" the second woman said.

"Hey, don't push your luck," 18 said amusedly, "go home."

"Okay, okay," the first woman said, "see ya 18."

18 waved as the three women walked away leaving her alone.

"Finally," Radditz said crouching down and watching carefully as 18 walked down the sidewalk. With a low growl, Radditz pounced and tackled 18 to the floor.

"Oh what the..." 18 said as her body slammed hard against the concrete. 18 lifted her fist defensively and cracked Radditz in the jaw roughly but it didn't phase the saiyan who simply grabbed her hand and snapped her wrist like a twig. 18 cried out in excruciating pain and then her world went dark and a harsh kick to the head slammed her into a building across the street. Radditz chuckled as he approached the blonde. Her face was all bloody because of the gaping wound on her temple. Radditz picked her up by the leg and flipped her over his shoulder like a rag and flew up into the sky.

He flew as far away from society until he ended up in a solitary forest in a small island that used to be part of Puerto Rico, but Radditz wasn't sure. He only knew that no one ever came to this forsaken place and that her body would never be found.

Radditz smirked and threw 18's limp body up into the air. He lifted his hand and threw a ferocious Ki blast at her. The blast engulfed her and sent her flying into the sky. Radditz transported behind her as her bloody body flew up and he slammed her down to the earth with his hands interlocked. 18's body slammed into the floor, creating a crater and there was no movement whatsoever. Radditz watched her for a moment and when he saw her stop breathing, he smirked and flew away.

...

A rumbling sound woke up the couple wrapped in a warm embrace. They fell off the bed with a oomph. "Woman, get off of me!" Vegeta grumbled.

"Ow!" Bulma cried grabbing her elbow.

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta said carrying Bulma off of him gently and laying her down on the bed.

"Someone's attacking the ship!" Bulma cried tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed her elbow.

"What do I do!" Vegeta said. A loud explosion sent them hurdling through the room once more. This time Vegeta caught Bulma as she went flying toward the wall. His back hit the wall harshly making a Vegeta-shaped dent on the wall.

Through the door they saw the flames and Bulma cried out, "Vegeta, take me to the control room!"

"What! Why?" Vegeta snapped carrying Bulma bridal style.

"Because this ship is going down!"

"Shit!" Vegeta yelled gripping her tighter and running through the doors. Confronted with flames, Vegeta yelled loudly and powered up his energy making the flames flying back. Vegeta ran quickly through the flames before they returned and entered the control room. He set Bulma down on the chair and shut the door behind him. Bulma grabbed the controls with her right hand and pulled up. After a while she started straining and screaming.

"What woman! What's wrong?" Vegeta shouted standing next to her.

"I can't pull the lever up to soften the landing! I need both of my hands but I can't move my left arm!" Bulma cried.

"Let me!" Vegeta yelled grabbing the lever.

"NO!" Bulma yelled, "Vegeta you're too strong, if you break the lever we will die!"

"You will, I won't," Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scorned.

"Ok I won't pull hard!" Vegeta said pulling the lever gently. The ship's fast descent slowed slowly until they landed with a crash on solid ground. Vegeta used his other arm to wrap it around Bulma as they landed harshly. They stilled a minute as they adjusted to where they were, then they walked to the deck where the fire had ceased. Vegeta carried Bulma through the ship until they reached the bathroom where he located the first aid kit.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's left arm gently and inspected it. Bulma grimmaced as pain shot through her body and Vegeta loosened his grip. "You're elbow is deslocated," Vegeta said, "how weak."

"I'm human ya know!" Bulma snapped grimmacing once more when she felt another wave of pain.

"Ok, I have to put it back before I wrap it up."

"What! No way!"

"Stay still."

"Vegeta! NO!"

POP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Oh don't be such a crybaby."

"Vegeta you ass!"

Vegeta smirked as he wrapped her arm gently with a guaze and helped her to her feet. "Woman, where are we?"

"I don't know, I can't check the map because all the systems are down," Bulma said walking out of the bathroom.

Vegeta followed her and said, "well can you fix it?"

"Yes, but it will take sometime," Bulma said, "that's not the problem."

"Not the problem? What is then!"

"Vegeta," Bulma said patiently, "someone attacked us, that's why we crash landed. They were trying to kill us, and I have a feeling they're not gonna leave until they get the job done."

...

"Tien," Lunch said softly, "that's nice."

"Mmm," Tien responded. He sucked more ferociously and Lunch arched her back and moaned softly.

"Ahh, yes," Lunch moaned as Tien's toungue circled her rosy pink nipple then made a trail down her stomach to the band of her panties.

A noise startled the couple and they froze in their place. "Tien, did you..." the raven-haired beauty started.

"Shhh," Tien interrupted.

"So, Kakkarot, is it?" the whiny voice said.

"Uh, yeah," Kakkarot's cheerful voice responded.

Tien got off of Lunch and motioned Lunch to follow him but to be absolutely quiet. They crawled to the bush where they had a clear view of Kakkarot and a blue-haired woman whose breasts were too big for her shirt.

"Look Maron..." Kakkarot said.

"Oh you remembered my name!" Maron's whiny voice yelled out with a gasp.

"Kami," Tien grunted in annoyance.

Kakkarot's eye twitched slightly then he continued, "Krillin is not here okay. He has a mate now."

"Oh I don't think so," Maron muttered under her breath.

She didn't intend for anyone to hear but they had heard. "Whaddya mean?" Kakkarot said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, nothing!" Maron said a little too quickly. Maron's eyes widened slightly as if she saw something but Kakkarot didn't catch on. Tien and Lunch did so they snapped their heads to the side and saw Chichi approaching the scene in confusion. They turned back to Maron jumped at Kakkarot, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss right on his lips. Kakkarot froze in shock and was shaken out of his daze by the sound of Chichi's voice.

"K-Kakkarot, how c-could you!" Chichi shouted tears filling her brown eyes.

"No, Chichi, wait!" Kakkarot said pushing Maron away from him gently. He turned to Chichi but she had run away back into the house. "Maron!" Kakkarot yelled looking at her, "why'd you do that for?"

"No reason," Maron said ditzily, giggling and running away from him.

Kakkarot whimpered in despair and walked toward Chichi's house. Tien and Lunch looked at each other, wide-eyed, and Tien said, "I smell a conspiracy."

**Oh my faithful readers I do apologize for the delay, I not only had computer issues, but I also had a case of writer's block! AHHHH But I'm back and I'll be updating one of my stories as much as I can! I've stolen my sister's laptop to update this one MWAHAHAHA so if you want me to steal it again and update you better leave me some reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello old friends it has been over a year and I sincerely apologize so to make it up to you I will finish writing my stories that includes this, Precinct Z, and The Bad Girl. Thanks for all the patience and support and I hope you'll still leave your wonderful comments.**

"Look at you, right at my feet," Cell said circling 18's body with an evil grin on his face.

"18!" 17 cried running to 18's side and checking for a pulse.

"I'll just take your chi now and you can be on your way," Cell said.

"No!" 17 screamed, "she's dead! 18!"

"Dead?" Cell cried, "no she can't be dead!"

17 started doing CPR sobbing wildly. Cell growled and yanked 17 out of the way. He placed his hands on her chest and a jolt of electricity shot out of them. 18's body jolted and 17 cried, "what the fuck are you doing!"

Cell did it again and 18 suddenly jolted up gasping loudly.

"18 you're alive!" 17 cried.

"But broken and weak," Cell said, "her body will be of no use to me."

"What? No," 17 backed away in fear, "we had a deal!"

"I take her chi but I take your body," Cell growled walking towards 17 menacingly.

18 seemed to realize what had happened at the moment. She remembered Radditz, Kakkarot's brother, beating her up, but she didn't know why. She turned around and saw 17's legs popping out of the tail of the giant lizard. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "17!" 18 cried.

"Gaahhhh!" 17 cried from within the lizard.

He turned to her once 17 was gone and transformed. "Ahh, delicious," he said.

"What did you do to my brother!" 18 cried.

"What I'm about to do to you!" Cell growled, "your chi will be mine and I'll leave your weak little body behind, let's see if that little saiyan still likes you then. But don't worry I'll be so strong I'll kill him nice and quick."

"No!" 18 cried getting up from the floor painfully because of her injuries.

Cell walked to her menacingly when suddenly a giant ki blast hit Cell right in the chest and sent him flying backwards. 18 looked around in confusion then saw the Namek Piccolo landing in front of her. He steadied her injured body then carried her into his arms gently. He shot up into the air holding 18 close.

...

"What do you mean she's gone?" Krillin yelled angrily.

Nappa shrugged, "she never came back from work and no one's seen her at her place."

"That's not possible!" Krillin cried.

"Maybe she just jet Krill," Nappa said.

Krillin let out a ferocious growl, "she can't! I bit her, you know what that means! She's bound to me forever!"

Nappa looked pensive, "well then maybe someone hurt her."

Krilling growled, "then I'll kill them!"

"Uh I think you should go with Kakkarot," Nappa said, "if your woman as strong as you say only a Saiyan or that Namek could hurt her. Kakkarot could be your backup and he knows where the Namek lives."

"Where the hell is he?" Krillin growled.

"I don't know, maybe with his woman," Nappa said.

Krillin stomped past Nappa and zoomed into the air. He flew at full speed towards the Oxdom and soon felt Kakkarot's chi, but it was coming right at him.

Krillin spotted Kakkarot flying at full speed crying and he stopped him. "Kakkarot! What happened?"

"It's Chichi," Kakkarot said stopping in his spot, "she doesn't wanna see me anymore."

"What? Why?" Krillin said.

"I ran into Maron and she kissed me, and Chichi saw," Kakkarot said.

"Maron kissed you?" Krillin said in surprise.

"Yes and I don't understand why!" Kakkarot cried, "but now Chichi doesn't wanna see me and it hurts."

Krillin grabbed Kakkarot's arm to stop him from flying off, "Hang on! Kakkarot, I know Maron and she doesn't do things without a reason. She has an ulterior motive. She just HAPPENED to kiss you right when Chichi showed up? That's fishy to me. Especially since it's happening at the same time that 18 has been missing."

"18's missing?" Kakkarot said in surprise.

"Only a Saiyan or that Namek is strong enough to do this," Krillin said, "and I believe Maron is involved somehow."

"But why?" Kakkarot said.

"I don't know, but I think finding 18 can give us some answers," Krillin said.

"Well I know where Piccolo used to live don't know where he is now," Kakkarot said, "but I do know where he always hangs out."

...

"How's it going woman?" Vegeta said grumpily flying around and training with the air.

"Not good, my injured elbow is making this really hard," Bulma responded.

Vegeta landed beside her, "think you can fix the scanners so we can get the fuckers who shot us down?"

"I fixed the scanners enough to know that we were shot down by one ship," Bulma said, "but their systems are way advanced! It's like they're from the fucking future or something."

"Can we shoot them down?" Vegeta said.

"Actually this ship is not equipped with weapons, but we can communicate with them."

"Are you insane woman!" Vegeta cried, "and give them our location?"

"I can mask it Vegeta I'm not stupid," Bulma said.

"I didn't say you were," Vegeta snapped.

"Well you sure as Hell implied it!"

"Don't put words in my mouth you insignificant human!"

"Insignificant human?" Bulma screeched, "I'm the one who saved your ass from the gravity room and I'm the only one who can fix this fucking ship and take us home!"

"Ahh! You're so frustrating!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why don't you go back to training you pompous asshole!"

"I am the Prince of all Sai..."

"Saiyans yadda yadda yadda, big fucking whoop!" Bulma crooned.

Vegeta growled and pulled Bulma to him. He lifted her off the ground easily and pinned her against the ship with his body. Bulma moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta's hands slipped up the red dress she was wearing and ripped off the thong underneath.

He pushed his pants down enough to expose his manhood, then swiftly thrust into Bulma. Bulma moaned and wrapped her good arm around Vegeta's head. Vegeta started thrusting in and out almost violently still mindful not to hurt his woman.

Bulma moaned and hung on for dear life as Vegeta thrust harder and harder. "Oh Kami, Vegeta!" Bulma cried arching her back.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat then said, "I want you woman." With those words he lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into Bulma's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Bulma cried as an orgasm ripped through her.

Vegeta groaned and pulled out quickly spilling his seed all over Bulma's thigh. They both breathed heavily slowly recovering from the rush.

"Fuck Vegeta you bit me!" Bulma said.

"Consider yourself lucky," Vegeta said letting her down gently and adjusting his clothes.

"Why do I suddenly want you very very much?" Bulma said breathlessly.

Vegeta traced the bite mark with his finger then said, "now you know how I feel."

Bulma's eyes widened, "no shit! Are you serious!"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Vegeta jumped back, "what the Hell is that!"

Bulma looked into the ship, "our attackers! They've found us!"

"How!"

"I don't know," Bulma said, "but they're coming." 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey everybody I was temporarily banned from the site because of that new rule where no explicit content is allowed evidently underagers have been reading the MA content stuff and if you've read my stuff you know I don't hold back I don't want any of you to miss out on my stories because kids can't follow rules heck I broke the rule myself when I was an underager so I don't mind youngsters reading my fics so to avoid getting banned I wil continue to post these stories on my livejournal use the instructions below to read the chap then leave the amazing reviews here because they encourage me :)

The site wont let me post links so:

1. Go to the livejournal site simply add .com to the end of livejournal

2. Search for Buttercup12490

3. The updates will be there for two stories "I Want You Woman" and "Chaotic Order"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I've only gotten one review for this chap so I'm assuming none of you went to the livejournal so I will post the chaps here and skip the explicit parts and if you wanna read it pm me and I will send it to you**

They saw the ship entering orbit almost instantly and Vegeta was pushing Bulma behind him protectively ready to fight. "Hah," he growled and raised his hands. Large Ki blasts formed on his hands and he shot them out yelling, "final flash!"

The blast hit the ship hard, but did no serious damage. The ship did a quick landing in front of them and Bulma squeaked in fear grabbing Vegeta's arm.

"Woman isn't that your company logo?" Vegeta said.

Bulma glanced over his shoulder then gasped, "it is! But I never built anything like that!"

"Yet!" A voice said as the door opened with a long hiss. Vegeta crouched in a defensive position.

"Who are you and why have you attacked us?" Vegeta yelled.

The door hissed and the figures of five people came into view. The leader of the pack seemed to be the tallest man with spiky jet black hair and a tail wagging.

"Saiyans?" Vegeta gasped.

Beside the leader was a human woman, with short black hair and big blue eyes. There were two more men on the right hand side of the leader. One of them looked a lot like the leader except he was much younger and his black spiky hair went to one side rather than straight up. The other man had purple hair that looked exactly like Bulma's father's hair, and blue eyes. They both had tails.

On the left of the leader was a Saiyan woman. She was very thin and not as tall as regular Saiyans. She had blonde hair and brown eyes which was not at all typical of Saiyans.

"W-who are you?" Vegeta said.

"And why is my logo on your ship?" Bulma demanded angrily.

The leader raised his hands, "we're sorry for shooting you down, we really needed to speak with you."

"Okay I definitely need to build a communication system," Bulma said shaking her head.

"You did," the purple-haired one said with a smile, "we're from the future."

"The future?" Vegeta said incredulously.

"20 years to be exact," the leader said, "we've come back in time to stop a disaster from occurring in our timeline."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "what kind of disaster?"

"One that would kill the majority of humans and Saiyans in existence," the leader said, "we're the last Saiyans left."

Vegeta looked distressed, "who does this! I'll destroy them!"

"You will try and fail, which is why we're here," the leader said, "we know how to defeat the threat but in our timeline he is way to strong. We can only kill him now, in this period of time, and we need your help and that of the royal guard, Kakkarot and Krillin."

"How do you know us?" Vegeta huffed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," the leader said.

"They'll contaminate the timeline if they do, and they may not come into existence," Bulma said.

"We'll reluctantly tell you our names but that's all you'll know," the leader said. "I'm Gohan."

"I'm Videl," the human said, "his wife."

"I'm Marron," the weird blonde Saiyan said.

"I'm Goten," the Saiyan with the hair spiked to the side said.

"And I'm Trunks," the purple-haired Saiyan said.

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta said puffing his chest out.

"I think they know that Vegeta, if not they wouldn't be trying to talk to us," Bulma said.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta growled.

"You shut up Dick!" Bulma snapped right back.

Trunks flinched slightly but said nothing. Gohan spoke before there could be any questions about their identity, "there's a growing power on Earth, a creature called Cell. He is an android created by Dr. Gero."

"Isn't he that one guy that took in those twins?" Bulma said.

Marron looked interested in that and spoke for the first time, "have you met them? Are they around?"

"Krillin mated with the female one," Vegeta said, "I don't know about the other one."

Marron let out a relieved breath.

"Well those twins are actually Cell's power source," Trunks said, "Gero created the monster with the twins DNA encrypted. When ready the monster would absorb them and become so powerful he would become invincible."

"Over the years he would gain more power and annihilate almost the entire Earth," Goten added, "so at this period of time he has yet to absorb both the twins."

"So we gotta stop him from absorbing them," Bulma said smiling when she realized she figured it out.

"And destroy him too right?" Vegeta growled.

"Destroying him is how we stop him from absorbing the twins," Gohan said. "However, this cannot be a full-out Saiyan war, only you, Krillin, and da- I mean Kakkarot can help."

Bulma's brow furrowed but Vegeta ignored the slip, "why only us?"

Gohan threw a glance at Trunks and Goten, then one at Marron. Videl back away from them with a small smile on her face. The four of them crouched down with their hands balled in fists at their sides and a yellow light glowed underneath them.

They all let out loud war cries and the floor started rumbling. The yellow light enveloped them and right before their eyes, the four Saiyans' hair turned bright yellow and spiky, and their eyes turned turquoise. The female Saiyan didn't look much different aside from the fact that the tips of her hair were spiky and glowing and her eyes were very turquoise.

"Whoa! What is that!" Bulma cried.

"What! How! But it's...impossible!" Vegeta cried, "it's just a legend! A myth!"

"What is?" Bulma asked.

"The legend of the Super Saiyan," Vegeta said, "supposedly only one Saiyan has the ability to turn into a higher, more powerful being."

Bulma looked at the four super Saiyans and said, "and now there's four of them right in front you."

"It's impossible!" Vegeta cried.

"No it's not," Gohan said, "we are not the first super Saiyans Vegeta, you, Kakkarot, and Krillin are."

Vegeta looked stunned, "me?"

"You three are the only Saiyans to ever ascend into Super Saiyan," Goten said, "we learned to do it from you. Before you died of course."

"Died!" Bulma squeaked grabbing Vegeta's arms in fear.

"We're here to avoid that," Trunks said, "see by the time you three ascend it is too late and Cell is way too powerful."

"That's why we're here," Marron said, "we need to teach to ascend into Super Saiyan sooner, so that we can all destroy him BEFORE he gets too powerful."

"So you'll teach them what they taught you before they even knew how to teach you?" Bulma said.

"Don't try to understand the paradox, just accept it," Gohan said.

"So, how about it?" Videl said, "shall we start repairing the ship and heading back to Earth?"

...

Chichi pulled Lunch into her room and shut the door behind her quickly. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying but she looked much more mortified than before.

"Chichi what's wrong?" Lunch said worriedly.

"Ohh Lunch, Kakkarot cheated on me!" Chichi cried.

Lunch shook her head, "Chichi I really don't think..."

"And now to top it off his brother Radditz is downstairs asking for my hand in marriage!" Chichi cried.

"No Chichi," Lunch said, "Kakkarot is..."

"I mean sure, Radditz is attractive and everything, I'm sure in the long run I could fall in love with him, but my heart belongs to Kakkarot, that cheater!"

"No! He's not..."

"Maybe I should marry Radditz just to spite Kakkarot!"

"CHICHI!" Lunch yelled shaking the woman hard, "for god sake shut the fuck up and let me speak!"

"Alright! Relax!" Chichi said raising her hands.

"Tien and I were fooling around in the forest," Lunch said, "and we saw the blue-haired woman approach Kakkarot..."

"YOU SAW IT FROM THE START!"

Lunch covered Chichi's mouth with her hand then said, "they were talking casually and Kakkarot kept asking her what she was doing there. And when you started walking towards them she jumped on him and kissed him."

"What?" Chichi said.

"I'm telling you Chichi that woman timed it so you could see that, I saw Kakkarot push her off and then when you left he started crying and asking her why she did that and she shrugged and walked away."

Chichi blinked taking in all the information. "Soo, it was planned?"

"It sure as Hell looked that way," Lunch said, "and now by some coincidence Radditz is here asking for your hand in marriage? That's smells fishy to me."

Chichi narrowed her eyes, "conniving little bastard! Oh poor Kakkarot! I accused him and made him cry!"

"It wasn't your fault Chichi, you didn't know."

"I need to find him!" Chichi cried suddenly.

Lunch held her back, "you need to get rid of Radditz first."

"Ohh, right! Ooo I'm gonna tell that bastard to go fuck himself and..."

"Chichi wait! You...did you just CUSS?"

Chichi blushed and shrugged, "I'm angry okay."

Lunch shook her head, "anyways you can't just expose him, he'll just make another plan or worse hurt you. Just politely deny him, tell him you aren't ready to get married, let him think he has a chance."

"Then leave with Kakkarot!" Chichi added with a grin.

Lunch smiled, "I've taught you well my friend."

"Where's Tien? I want him to be my bodyguard."

...

Kakkarot and Krillin landed on Kami's lookout and saw that Piccolo was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as if expecting him.

"I knew this would be the first place you'd check Goku," Piccolo said.

"Goku?" Krillin said in confusion.

"It's a nickname," Kakkarot said.

"It means 'courageous and powerful' in Namekian," Piccolo said.

"It's nice to see you as usual Piccolo, but I'm here on business not pleasure," Kakkarot said, "my friend's mate has disappeared and..."

"18?" Piccolo said.

Krillin stepped forward worriedly, "you've seen her? Please Piccolo, any help you give me I'd be eternally grateful."

"Seen her?" Piccolo scoffed, "I saved her."

Krillin's tail stiffened, "saved her? From who?"

"A green lizard creature," Piccolo said, "I've been tracking him for months. He's been destroying towns and stalking 18's brother 17. I didn't get there on time to stop him from absorbing 17 but I was able to save 18. Come on, she's healing."

"This green thing," Krillin growled, "how do we kill it?"

Piccolo shook his head, "I don't know, he's very powerful. I've been watching him, making plans, but I'm afraid a whole squadron of Saiyans would fall short to him."

Kakkarot gulped, "maybe we should inform King Vegeta."

Krillin shook his head, "remember what Prince Vegeta said, we never report to King Vegeta without reporting to him first."

Kakkarot nodded, "right, we'll wait for him, though he has been gone an awfully long time."

"I don't know where the Hell he is, but if in two days he doesn't get back we'll have to talk to King Vegeta," Krillin said.

"If things get bad with the creature you may have to talk to him sooner," Piccolo said opening the door of the Kami lookout temple. Inside 18 was lying down on a mattress and a small green Namek was roaming his hands over her wounds, they illuminated gold.

Krillin ran into the room, "18!"

Piccolo grabbed his shoulder, "she's okay. Mr. Po gave her some tea to relax and Dende here is healing her wounds."

"Mr. Piccolo," Dende said gently, "I don't think the green creature caused these wounds."

"What!" Krillin cried, "then who!"

"Hmm," Piccolo said, "it's possible someone attacked her and left her for dead on the Island and the green lizard found her there."

"But who would do this!" Krillin yelled.

"Krillin relax," Kakkarot said.

"NO! If someone hurt Chichi you would annihilate them!" Krillin growled.

"Looks like some hit her head then shot her with a Ki blast at close range," Dende said.

"Will she heal okay?" Piccolo asked.

"She's already good as new," Dende said standing up.

"When I find the bastard who did this I'll kill them!" Krillin snapped.

"Well look no further," 18 groaned weakly, slowly regaining consciousness.

"18!" Krillin cried crouching down beside 18 and caressing her hair softly. "Who did this baby? Who did this!"

18 blinked a few times trying to regain focus then glanced at Kakkarot who was leaning forward with a concerned expression on his face. She sighed then answered, "Radditz." 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN: it's been awhile I know but people have been insisting so here goes please leave your reviews that's actually what prompted me to update the story. Now as for the whole rule about explicit scenes of this site, I say fuck it if underagers are gonna read porn or watch it they're gonna do it no matter what there's nothing I can do about that so I will write whatever i want and you guys don't report me cool?

Radditz walked out of the Ox King's castle with a satisfied grin on his face. Chichi had proclaimed that she wasn't ready for a marriage but she didn't deny him. That meant he still had a chance and he wasn't gonna give it up.

"Psst Radditz!" Radditz turned at the sound of the female voice coming from the bushes. Maron climbed out slowly then walked in front of him, "how did it go with the Chichi girl?"

Radditz smiled, "you did brilliantly, she didn't even mention my brother. It's an easy shoo in."

"Great and you got rid of the 18 girl right? I can go get my Krilly-poo back?" Maron said.

Radditz smirked, "you never have to worry about her again."

"Think again."

Radditz and Maron whirled around to see a very angry Krillin standing there beside 18. "Eek!" Maron screeched breaking into a run.

18 zoomed after her and gripped her by the hair viciously. "You stay away from my man or I will kill you! Understand!?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sorry!" Maron cried. 18 tugged her hard and sent her flying through the air. Maron crashed through a few tress roughly.

"You!" Krillin yelled.

Radditz growled at him, "what do you want squirt?"

"You tried to kill my mate and that's against our laws your not exempt just because your in King Vegeta's guard!" Krillin yelled.

Radditz scoffed, "and who will believe you runt!?"

"I'm not stupid you asshole I know the system and I'm challenging you to a Aktachan!" Krillin shouted.

Radditz actually stepped back in surprise, "Aktachan? Are you serious?"

18 walked up to Krillin, "what's an Aktachan?"

"It's a fight for the honor of a mate," Krillin said taking 18's hand, "and I'm fighting for you baby."

Radditz scoffed, "it's also a fight to the death."

18 gasped, "Krillin no!"

"Don't worry babe I'll win," Krillin said.

"You wish," Radditz snorted levitating into the air, "prepare yourself to die runt."

...

Kakkarot hadn't gone with Krillin to find Radditz, he was just too bummed out. He would just go home and curl up in bed and cry until Vegeta made him get his ass out of bed.

It was when he was flying over the Oxdom that he changed his mind. Maybe he could go see Chichi through her window for a bit and just look at her. She was so beautiful and sweet that he would really enjoy just looking at her.

Decisively he flew down to the castle and hovered close to Chichi's window. The room was completely empty but the window was open. Did she run off to one of those tournaments again?

Kakkarot sighed in disappointment then climbed through the window. If he couldn't see her then at the very least he could take a whiff of her sweet home-cooked meal scent that sent all his nerves on fire. He loved her cooking and she never had a problem cooking for him.

"Oh Chichi," Kakkarot said softly, "I don't know if I can live without you." He was so caught up in his grief he didn't even hear Chichi walking into the room. He just kept rambling and crying, "Chichi, I swear I didn't betray you, I love you and only you, please believe me, I love you, I love you..."

Kakkarot froze when he felt a gentle hand touching his arm. He knew that touch no matter what, and her scent was already filling up his every sense. With a low growl, he instinctively whirled around, wrapped his arms around Chichi's waist and pressed her flush against him for a kiss.

Their lips met together in a flurry and they both moaned into the kiss. Chichi broke the kiss to say, "I believe you Kakkarot, I know it was all a trick."

"You'll take me back?" Kakkarot whimpered looking deep into Chichi's eyes.

"Yes," Chichi breathed, "I'm yours."

With those words Kakkarot kissed Chichi passionately, his hands firmly on her waist. It was Chichi who started unbuckling Kakkarot's body armor. Kakkarot had a very limited understanding of what was happening but he learned enough from Tien to know what he had to do next.

His hands moved to the tie of Chichi's kimono and tugged it free. The wrap was loosened and Kakkarot started taking it off as if unwrapping a Christmas gift. Chichi kept her arms up high for him but still managed to pull off Kakkarot's skin tight Navy blue shirt that went under the armor.

She gasped at the sight of his well defined pecs, abs, and arms. He was an Adonis Chichi had never seen before. She only barely registered her kimono falling off her body and to the floor, leaving her underwear clad body exposed. She snapped back to reality when she heard a low purr from him and saw his fluffy tail wagging in excitement.

A blush rushed to her cheeks and she moved to cover herself. Before Chichi could even moved Kakkarot hoisted her up off the floor and laid her down on the bed. Kakkarot's lips went to her throat as he gently kissed and sucked at Chichi's pulse point. It was something he'd seen Tien doing to Lunch behind the stables and Lunch seemed to be enjoying it so he imitated it. From the soft mewls coming from Chichi, Kakkarot knew he was doing it right.

He gently pulled down her bra straps and licked the exposed skin as he went. Chichi arched her back for his hands to go around and unhook the lacy garment. It took three tries for Kakkarot to finally release the clip and by then Chichi was giggling.

"You'll get used to it," Chichi said.

Kakkarot pulled the bra off then looked at it. "Is this contraption really necessary?"

"It keeps these up and supported my love," Chichi said seductively grabbing her breasts and shaking them.

Kakkarot nearly drooled. He had seen Vegeta and Krillin react that way to women's breasts, but it wasn't something that ever happened to him. Chichi smirked. "You wanna taste them?"

Kakkarot threw the bra aside then leaned down with deep growl. His lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. It was all instinctive, no thoughts involved. In Chichi's case the feeling was better than Lunch had described. It was like a burning sensation ran down her spine like a marathon and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

Upon hearing the moan, Kakkarot lost it. His eyes blackened and with a growl he bit cleanly into Chichi's shoulder. "Ahh! Kakkarot!" Chichi cried.

Kakkarot calmed down slightly and gently licked away the blood. "What the Hell was that?" Chichi said.

"I don't know," Kakkarot murmured. "But I do know that you're mine now, I feel it."

Chichi's confusion lasted for only a few seconds before her entire body started tingling. Every instinct in her body wanted Kakkarot and Chichi couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else.

With a wanton moan, she flipped them over and tugged down his skin tight pants and briefs. His manhood popped up twitching and ready for action. She leaned down and took into her mouth. She sucked on it firmly and started bobbing her head up and down. Kakkarot groaned and struggled to stop himself from thrusting up into Chichi's mouth.

When he felt himself nearing the edge, he gently pushed Chichi away then flipped them over. Their movements were desperate as they both reached for Chichi's panties and ripped it off.

Before Chichi could feel exposed or anything, Kakkarot thrust forward and impaled Chichi with the full length of Kakkarot's 10 inch shaft. Chichi cried out in pain and dug her nails into Kakkarot's shoulders. Kakkarot stayed completely still, letting his mate adjust to him.

It was Chichi who started moving again and when Kakkarot felt her heat surrounding him tighter he spurred into action. His hips started moving and their moans grew louder. Kakkarot buried his head in the crook of her neck and kept pumping his hips as her arms wrapped around his neck and her moans rang in his ear. He felt the pressure building as her heat started contracting around him.

"Ohh Kami! K-Kakkarot!" Chichi cried as her body started trembling. Kakkarot heard a long cry from his lover and felt her contracting around his shaft.

With a low groan Kakkarot thrust faster and harder until he was spurting out his seed deep into her. Then he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily and kissing her sweaty forehead. "Mm Chichi, I love you," Kakkarot purred.

Chichi kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too Kakkarot."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"The thing about Cell," Gohan said, "is that you can blow him up in a million pieces and he'll regenerate even stronger than before."

"So we have to make sure there's nothing left of him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Gohan said, "in our world, we all surrounded Cell as Super Saiyans and attacked together."

"Did it work?" Bulma asked.

Trunks who was driving the space ship back to Earth said over his shoulder, "it did, but the damage to our world was done. That's why we came back here."

"If we can avoid that kind of destruction here then we will," Goten said.

"Our goal is to show you what you showed us," Marron said, "how to become a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta stood up with a growl, "I'm ready."

"This training can be intense," Videl said standing up, "Saiyans can get pretty hungry so I'll prepare food."

"I can help," Bulma offered. Vegeta scoffed. "Shut it Veggie!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta shrugged. "Alright, alright, enough of the arguing," Trunks said, "Goten take the wheel." Goten stood up and took Trunks' place.

Gohan stood up and pointed to the gravity room, "let's get started shall we?" Vegeta stood up and followed Gohan and Trunks.

When Marron stood up to follow them Vegeta whirled around. "Where do you think you're going woman?" Vegeta said.

"She's helping," Trunks said.

"A woman? Helping?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Don't underestimate Vegeta!" Bulma shouted from the kitchen.

"Whoa, that doesn't taste too good," Videl said having tasted what Bulma was making.

"Told ya," Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey I'm a scientist not a cook!" Bulma argued.

"Okay then you can drive this ship and I can help with training," Goten said.

"Fine," Bulma said taking the wheel.

"Okay, so blondie you can help in the kitchen," Vegeta said waving his arm submissively at Marron.

"Da-Vegeta," Trunks stammered, "um Marron was the first one of us to become a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta blinked in surprise and Bulma shouted out a loud, "hah!"

"No wait, that's impossible," Vegeta growled. "How did she do it before all the men?"

"Cell tortured and killed her mother in front of all of us," Trunks said.

"Oh God that's horrible," Bulma said.

"That's cause Cell is horrible," Videl said

"It was such a horrible death."

Gohan touched Marron's arm gently, "she kind of lost it after seeing that, turned Super Saiyan."

"We all followed afterwards pretty quickly," Goten said. "But Marron was the first."

"If you're so strong prove it," Vegeta challenged.

"Ohh please show him," Bulma said. Marron didn't even flinch. In an instant she flashed into her Super Saiyan state. She zoomed through the air so fast she disappeared out of sight. She appeared behind Vegeta wrapped her arms around Vegeta's chest and flipped him over with a strength so hard that Vegeta could neither react nor retaliate.

Bulma laughed aloud and cheered, "hell yeah! You go girl!" Vegeta peeled himself from the wall he made a dent in when Marron threw him and grumbled angrily.

Marron crouched into a fighting stance waiting for Vegeta's counter-attack. Vegeta straightened up and didn't attack. "Kakkarot has flung me like that before, but the way you threw me was much stronger."

Marron grinned, "of course once he turns Super Saiyan he will be much stronger than me."

"And so will I?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course," Marron said.

"You'll be stronger than all of us," Gohan said.

"Then train me," Vegeta said.

"Even me?" Marron said.

For that response Bulma turned around to look at Vegeta. If Vegeta agreed to the help, it meant that he validated this young girl as an equal and that was more then he ever thought of any woman. Vegeta glanced at Bulma and gave her a small little smile that said, 'I love you,' though he would never actually say the words. Bulma smiled at him as Vegeta turned to Marron and said, "yes, with your help."

...

"So he's your best friend?" Chichi said.

"Yes," Kakkarot said.

"And he's gonna fight to death with your brother?" Chichi said.

"Well I don't feel bad in any way for my brother," Kakkarot said, "Radditz broke several laws Chichi, and Krillin has every right to kill him for trying to kill his mate."

"But why is Krillin's life in danger too?" 18 said joining the two in the arena which was already filled with Saiyans all waiting on King Vegeta to start the Aktachan.

"Because Saiyans don't believe in executions," Kakkarot said, "it's a dishonorable death."

18 sighed in distress, "I can't lose him Kakkarot."

"You won't," Kakkarot assured, "Krillin is stronger than he looks."

18 sighed and Chichi gently touched her shoulder, "just have some faith."

"Thanks," 18 said, "I'm 18 by the way, Krillin's mate."

"Your name is 18?" Chichi said.

"I like it better than my original name," 18 said, "Juuhachigou."

"What's wrong with that name?" Chichi asked.

"I don't like names given to me by people who have no right to give them," 18 said.

"You sound like Piccolo," Kakkarot said, "the Namek that rescued you from Radditz."

"Oh yeah, is that why he calls you Goku or something like that?"

"Goku?" Chichi said looking at Kakkarot, "what is that?"

"Don't know," Kakkarot said, "I just think he doesn't like my name."

"What's your name?" 18 asked Chichi.

"Chichi."

"She's your mate Kakkarot?" 18 asked.

"Yes, Radditz tried to take her for himself," Kakkarot said, "he's lucky I didn't challenge him to this."

"Don't even say that!" Chichi said worriedly gripping onto Kakkarot's arm. The arena exploded into loud cheers as King Vegeta walked onto the high platform above the arena.

"Oh Kami here we go," 18 whimpered.

"It'll be okay," Kakkarot assured.

"My faithful subjects," King Vegeta announced making the Saiyans quiet down, "it has been a while since the last challenge of Acktachan, but today a Saiyan fights for the honor of his mate."

The arena broke out in cheers and hollers as the side doors of the arena opened.

"The two challengers," King Vegeta said, "defending his mate's honor, Krillin! And the challenged, Radditz!"

The arena's screams were so loud it was deafening. Krillin flew out of one door and Radditz out of the other. They stood in the middle of the arena facing each other growling and teeth baring. 18 let out a whimper and gripped Kakkarot's arm.

Chichi rubbed her hand softly and said, "it'll be okay."

"Warriors," King Vegeta said, "fight fair and die with honor!" The arena became deafening again as Krillin and Radditz flew at each other.

18 flinched as fists connected together, knuckle against knuckle made a loud cracking sound and sent both Saiyans flying back. Krillin flipped in the air as he neared the wall and pushed off the wall with his feet. Radditz had done the same and they were flying right at each other full speed.

18 let out a shout as Radditz's fist slammed against Krillin's face and slammed him down to the ground. His body made a crater in the ground and Radditz flew down at him. Kakkarot had to hold 18 back as she lunged towards Radditz. "You cannot interfere!"

"But he's my mate Kakkarot!"

"I know, but if you interfere 18, Krillin will die for sure," Kakkarot said.

18 squeaked and covered her face with Kakkarot's arm. Kakkarot gave Chichi an 'I'm innocent' look and Chichi just smiled.

"Yes!" Kakkarot cried suddenly making 18 jump. Krillin had hopped out of the way and kicked Radditz right in the jaw.

18 sighed then yelled, "come on baby!"

"Woo! Come on Krillin!" Kakkarot cheered. Chichi got the hint and started cheering as well. Krillin seemed to hear the cheers and pumped up. He flew right at Radditz and started punching and kicking. The fighting became a blur as flying arms and legs zoomed past any body parts as both Saiyans effectively dodged every single attack.

"Hah!" Radditz yelled throwing an energy burst. Krillin cried out as the blast hit him straight in the chest.

"Krillin!" 18 cried.

"18, relax," Kakkarot said, "that didn't hurt him." 18 looked confused but then turned her attention to Krillin. She saw him falling down to the floor but saw the his face was crunched up in intense concentration. Radditz flew under Krillin, preparing a huge blast. 18 smirked as she saw Krillin preparing his own blast completely out of sight from Radditz.

"I taught him that trick," Kakkarot said.

"He'll win?" Chichi said.

"Radditz has never been good with surprises," Kakkarot said.

"What is he saying? I see his mouth moving," 18 said.

"He's saying Kame Hame Hah," Kakkarot said, "we summon power from Kami and use our full Chi in the attack."

18 looked at Krillin and saw him mouthing the words, "Ha-me."

"Here goes," Kakkarot said. Radditz's energy blast exploded out of his hands as Krillin stopped himself in mid-air, whirled around and yelled out, "hah!" The arena lit up and Radditz's eyes widened. He wasn't ready for it and his blast was completely overtaken by Krillin's blast. Radditz let out a cry of distress as his own blast along with Krillin's enveloped him whole. The arena exploded in cheer as Radditz's body was destroyed from the inside out in a very gruesome manner.

"Ah," Kakkarot groaned not wanting to see his brother's demise.

"Kami!" Chichi cried burying her face in Kakkarot's chest. 18 gasped in horror and froze in her spot. She had no idea Krillin was capable of something like that. The first time they were together she had managed to knock him down enough to get all his clothes off, but now she saw that she would have never been able to do that if he wouldn't have let her.

"And we have a winner!" King Vegeta hollered as Radditz's mangled body fell to the floor. The arena started chanting Krillin's name as the short Saiyan flew to the stands where his blonde mate was waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The DBZ fandom is definitely my favorite, I love the loyalty and the fact that everybody keeps writing stories even though the show only airs through DBZ Kai. I actually felt like watching some DBZ movies, my favorite is Bio-Broly, weird right? Anyways a lot of you are anxious for more I've received all those amazing reviews and that's why I'm posting so quick. And for those of you who have been begging for Precinct Z, I will finish that as well, let me just get this one out of the way, we're reaching the end soon, I predict no more than 5 more chapters. As you know I own nothing, cause if I did I would have done DBGT soooo much different lol**

"We're in communications range," Bulma called back.

"Good, we can send a signal to Kakkarot and Krillin," Vegeta said, "Have them meet me at Capsule Corp for training."

"Once you start training with them you'll get to the super state I'm sure," Gohan said, "you're so close."

"How long until we get there mo...um, I mean Bulma," Trunk said. He gulped nervously and brushed his purple hair back with his fingers.

Bulma looked at him suspiciously but responded, "we should land at Capsule Corp in the morning."

"In that case we should all get some rest," Videl said. "The training will be intense especially because we have to keep it hidden from Cell. We need all the rest we can get because we won't be able to rest again until Cell is dead."

"Well we'll have to share rooms since there's not many of them," Bulma said.

"Goten and I can share," Trunks said.

"I'll sleep with my wife obviously," Gohan said.

"I'll sleep with my woman," Vegeta said.

"I'll take the couch," Marron said.

"Oh Marron, you don't have to do that," Videl said.

"Don't worry, I've been in worse conditions as you remember," Marron said, "let's just go to bed."

"Okay, let's just send the message to Kakkarot and Krillin first," Bulma said, "come on Vegeta."

"Good night," Gohan said as everyone retreated to separate rooms and Marron went into the living room next door.

"Let's send the message and go to sleep woman, I need to be at my best to become a super saiyan," Vegeta said.

"Of course, let me just connect with the radio on Earth," Bulma said. As she typed away and pressed buttons Bulma said, "those visitors from the future seem a bit weird."

"Of course they're weird woman, they're from a future they can't talk about," Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta, I think they're from our future," Bulma said.

"What do you mean woman?"

"I think they're related to us in someway," Bulma said, "like maybe our future children."

"What?! That's preposterous woman," Vegeta said.

"Think about it Vegeta," Bulma said, "several times I've heard Gohan and Goten slip up and almost call Kakkarot 'Dad,' and Trunks has done it too, he almost called you 'Dad,' and me 'Mom.'"

"You really think Trunks is our son from the future?" Vegeta said. "Don't be ridiculous woman."

"Vegeta, Trunks has your face and he has my father's hair and my eyes," Bulma said.

Vegeta blinked silently then said, "well, Gohan and Goten do look like Kakkarot, but that's impossible. I mean Kakkarot doesn't even know what sex is, and for Gohan to be his son, he has to have a woman pregnant like, now."

...

"Are you alright Chichi?" Lunch said holding back Chichi's hair as she threw up in the toilet.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," Chichi groaned.

"What in the world did you eat?" Lunch said.

"I don't know, I didn't eat anything out of the ordinary," Chichi said.

"Well, why don't we go to the doctor?" Lunch suggested.

"Oh that's not necessary, it's no big deal," Chichi said.

"None of that, people don't throw up for no reason, I'm calling Dr. Clark right now."

"Lunch stop being overprotective."

"Oh well then I'll just ask Kakkarot and see if he wants you to get checked," Lunch said.

Chichi sighed deeply. She knew Kakkarot would want her too.

"Besides don't you need to get better by tonight? You don't wanna be all pale and throwing up when you talk to your dad with Kakkarot about becoming officially engaged," Lunch said.

Chichi nodded her head and said, "Alright call him up."

Lunch helped Chichi back into the room. She helped her lay down and gave her the trashcan should she need to throw up again. As Lunch picked up the phone Kakkarot appeared at the window. He was hovering in front of the window smiling brightly as he knocked gently.

"Oh Kakkarot, come in," Lunch said, "oh hello? Dr. Clark? Hi it's Lunch, how fast can you get to the Ox King's castle?"

Hi!" Kakkarot said cheerfully. When he saw Chichi looking pale and very sick his cheerful expression turned to one of worry. "Chichi! What's wrong!"

"Yes Dr. Clark, she's been vomiting and she needs someone to check her out right away," Lunch said, "we don't have time for hospitals."

"I'll go pick him up if he wants, he has to make my Chichi all better!" Kakkarot cried.

"If he can't come today it's alright, I don't feel like throwing up anymore," Chichi said.

"No! Where can I find him?" Kakkarot cried.

"Dr. Clark, Chichi's boyfriend is going to pick you up actually," Lunch said, "he's a Saiyan."

With his Saiyan hearing Kakkarot heard him shout, "a Saiyan!?"

"Relax, he's not gonna hurt you, just have your stuff ready he'll be there in five minutes," Lunch said.

She hung up the phone and grabbed a piece of paper. She quickly jotted the directions down then handed it to Kakkarot. "Go fast."

...

"You scared me you know," 18 said pressing the wet cloth on the nasty gash on Krillin's stomach.

He hissed and said, "I've been beaten worse. I knew I would beat Radditz, there was no doubt about it. What that idiot didn't know is that King Vegeta is very protective over his son. The King's guards are not even half as strong as the Prince's guards because King Vegeta values the protection of his son more than his own."

"After the fight started and I saw that surprise attack thing I knew you wouldn't lose," 18 said, "that's not what scared me. What scared me was your sheer power. I had no idea you were so strong, I realize now that during our first fight, the only reason I was able to knock you down was because you let me."

"Are you afraid of me?" Krillin said softly as 18 finished putting the bandage on Krillin's wound.

"No, I'm scared of your power but I'm not scared of you," 18 said. "I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Krillin said caressing 18's face gently as he sat up. She had been straddling him as she nursed his wound so they were face to face when Krillin sat up. "I love you 18, I would die for you."

"You proved that already when you challenged Radditz to the death for almost killing me," 18 said.

"That bastard," Krillin growled.

"Don't fret about it anymore Krillin, he's dead now," 18 said.

"Mm, you're right, now I'm gonna show you how much I love you," Krillin groaned yanking off 18's pant button.

"Fully naked or halfsie?" 18 moaned lifting her hips up so that Krillin could push down her pants and panties.

"Think I have the patience for full?" Krillin grunted pushing down his pants enough so that his manhood sprung free.

"Got it," 18 breathed lifting her hips up and grabbing Krillin's manhood to guide him. She slid down his length and moaned softly into his ear. The sound made Krillin shiver as he started thrusting up into his mate as hard as he could without hurting her. 18 rode down on him hard and fast too, their bodies moving in sync.

"I feel someone coming, we gotta hurry," Krillin moaned.

"I'm already on edge," 18 breathed.

Krillin moved harder gripping 18's hips roughly. 18 dug her nails into Krillin's back and she bit hard into his shoulder as the orgasm ripped through her. Krillin held her firm and growled softly as he followed her into ecstasy. Just as they collapsed onto the bed there was a knock at the door.

"Don't come in, tell me what you want," Krillin yelled out gently peeling the exhausted 18 off of him and covering her with their blanket. He pulled up his pants and walked to the door.

"You sent me to find out about Prince Vegeta's whereabouts."

Krillin yanked open the door and stepped outside. "You found him? Where is he?"

"Evidently he went into outer space in a new Capsule Corp spaceship," he said. "We just got a radio message from him. He wants you and Kakkarot to meet him at Capsule Corp tomorrow morning."

"He's in outer space? For kami sake, I've been looking for him all over the place."

"It's only natural being his guard," the other Saiyan said.

"And one of his closest friends," Krillin said, "thanks for the message Plides, I appreciate your help."

Plides bowed slightly and said, "anything to serve Prince Vegeta."

Krillin sighed as Plides walked away then said, "Vegeta, Vegeta, what in Kami's name are you up to now."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey DBZ fans thanks for the support, I was inspired to post when my musician posse (so to speak) spent a good 10 minutes laughing at how long it took Goku to turn into a Super Saiyan 3. It didn't seem funny the first time around, but now I'm like, damn dude that's half the episode! Good thing things move a little faster in the fan fiction world**

"So this is Capsule Corp huh?" 18 said looking at the big building. "Gero was always in competition with these people."

"How come you don't tell me more about your adoptive father?" Krillin asked.

18 shook her head. "He wasn't a father at all to my brother and I. He did experiments on us but then told the press we were his pride and joy. He changed our birthnames to ones he wanted."

"What was your birthname?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know," 18 said, "he did some sort of experiment to make us forget it. He named me Juuhachigou and my brother Junnanagou."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to use those names," Krillin said.

"So as a symbolic thing, my brother and I took as names the ages we were when we escaped from Gero's grasp," 18 said, "he ran away at 17, haven't seen him since. He told me he took the name 17 in a letter and said we would reunite one day. A year later I ran away and took my age as my name."

"Wow," Krillin said with a small grin, "I like it. Now that's my strong powerful woman."

"I never let anyone walk all over me ever again after that," 18 said, "and I guess that's how I met you."

"I would have loved you even if you were a weakling," Krillin said. Kakkarot landed from his flight looking a bit confused and disoriented. "Kakkarot are you alright?" Krillin said.

"You look shaken up," 18 said. Kakkarot shook his head,

"I'm just, confused. Chichi is unhappy and I don't understand why."

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"She wasn't feeling well and we got a doctor and he told her that she was pregnant and Chichi started crying."

Krillin's eyes widened.

"Oh my Kami!" 18 exclaimed.

"What? That's what Lunch said too! What is pregnant?"

18 glanced at Krillin, "he's not serious is he?"

"Unfortunately he is," Krillin said. "Kakkarot you remember what Vegeta taught you the other day? How men and women get together and make babies?"

"Yes," Kakkarot said.

"Okay well they get together through sex which you obviously have done with Chichi," Krillin continued.

Kakkarot blushed, "how did you know that!?"

"Because that's what pregnant means, expecting a baby," Krillin said. "You have to have sex first to have a baby and now Chichi has your child in her belly."

Kakkarot took all of the information in silence for a moment then broke out into a grin. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Right!" Krillin cried patting Kakkarot's arm, "congratulations."

Kakkarot's face turned serious. "So why was Chichi sad?"

"Women like to be married before they have children Kakkarot," 18 said, "she's sad because she's pregnant and you're not married."

"Oh," Kakkarot said, "well I'll marry her right away then!"

"After we meet up with Vegeta you should tell her that," Krillin said.

"Where did he go anyways?" Kakkarot said, "I got your call that he was in outer space!"

"Yes he went with the owner of this place to test fly a ship," Krillin said, "that's what the messenger said."

"The owner of this place is Bulma Briefs," 18 said, "she always beat out Gero in the national science fair and I loved it."

"She?" Krillin said. "Hmm, it's weird that he'd go into outer space alone with a woman."

"Why not? Doesn't he like women?" 18 said.

"Of course he does, but he's a one woman kind of guy," Krillin said, "he won't tolerate a woman unless he's her mate, especially if she was teaching him about something or some sort of position of authority."

"Hmm, he's sexist," 18 said.

Krillin grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Yeah pretty much."

"The woman is probably miserable right now," Kakkarot said.

"Poor Bulma."

...

"Uhhh Vegeta, right there," Bulma groaned. Vegeta only grunted from his position in between Bulma's thighs. He licked up her slit and swirled around her clit purring deep in his chest every time Bulma moaned and tugged on his hair. Vegeta zoned in on the spot making Bulma nearly cry out in ecstasy.

He felt a sharp tug on his head and her body trembling underneath him. He kept going until she was moaning anxiously and pushing him away. "Had enough woman?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Hey don't be all smug, you were moaning like a little girl when I was sucking you off," Bulma said.

Vegeta's face reddened, "no I did not!"

Bulma laughed and rolled out of the bed. "Shut up and get dressed, we're entering Earth's orbit soon."

Vegeta grumbled and pulled up his pants. He snatched his shirt up and slipped it on as Bulma adjusted her bra and searched for her shirt.

"Hey where's my..." Vegeta pointed up at her shirt that was hanging off the lamp. Bulma laughed and said, "how did that get up there?"

"I'll get it," Vegeta said floating up and grabbing the shirt. He gave it to Bulma and she slipped it on.

"Come on," Bulma said.

They walked out of the room and to the control room where Videl was the only person in the room. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Bulma said.

Vegeta just grunted.

"That's his way of saying good morning," Bulma said. "

Don't speak for me woman," Vegeta spat. Bulma chuckled and shook her head.

"Why are you here anyways? You're not a Saiyan," Vegeta questioned.

"Vegeta don't be rude!" Bulma cried.

"No it's alright," Videl said, "I wasn't supposed to come but I refused to let my husband come alone. He begged me to stay home but I refused."

"Looks like Gohan can't control his woman," Vegeta said.

"You can't control your woman either Vegeta," Bulma said.

"It's not only that, my father was killed in our world too and I would like to see him once more," Videl said.

Marron walked into the room at that moment looking bright and ready. "Good morning."

"Woman," Vegeta greeted with a small nod.

"Good morning Marron," Bulma said.

"Hey I got coffee," Gohan said carrying in a tray of coffee.

"That's a woman's job!" Vegeta cried.

"I don't want my wife being mauled by Trunks and Goten who love their coffee," Gohan said, "she has a little one to take care of."

"Yeah and shut it before I make you serve us breakfast," Bulma said.

"Don't you dare even try!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan chuckled when Goten and Trunks nearly knocked the whole tray down grabbing their mugs.

"See?"

"Hmm," Vegeta said. He glanced at Videl and said, "she is with child?"

Videl grinned and said, "four months now."

"And you can't see a belly," Marron said with a scoff. "It's like you can never gain weight even when you HAVE to."

Videl laughed and said, "oh come on Marron you have an amazing body."

"Yeah," Goten said a bit dreamily. Gohan smacked his arm and Goten shook his head.

"Oh hey, we're entering Earth's orbit!" Videl said.

Bulma sat in the controls and said, "everyone prepare for landing."

...

When the Capsule Corp ship landed at the site, Kakkarot, Krillin, and 18 waited patiently for the door to open. Vegeta was the first one out of the ship followed by Bulma and the other Saiyans and Videl. Kakkarot and Krillin glanced at each other both in alarm and confusion. They sensed the power of the newcomers but Vegeta seemed comfortable with them.

"My guards, I have actually missed you," Vegeta said patting both of their shoulders roughly.

"We missed you too Vegeta," Krillin said. He motioned to 18, "this is my mate 18."

"Ah the girl from the bar, I knew you'd get her," Vegeta said.

18 smiled at him but it was a very small smile that was almost unnoticable.

"I have a mate too," Kakkarot said.

Vegeta looked surprised. "What!?"

Bulma suddenly stepped in and extended her hand to Krillin, "hi I'm Bulma, Vegeta's mate."

"Whoa, you too?" Krillin said shaking her hand, "I was just thinking that that was the only way you'd handle being alone with a woman for so long."

"Yeah, yeah whatever back to Kakkarot," Vegeta said, "how did you get a mate you don't even know what sex is?"

"Oh he definitely does now," Krillin murmured. Vegeta looked stunned.

Kakkarot just grinned sheepishly. "It was the Warrior Princess from that one competition we went to before you disappeared."

"And tell him what else," Krillin said.

Vegeta looked at Kakkarot expectantly. "Oh yeah, she's...uh, what's the word?"

"Pregnant," 18 volunteered then adding under her breath, "dimwit."

Krillin shot her a look but Kakkarot didn't hear it. "Yes pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" Vegeta's paled and glanced at Bulma who looked worried as she glanced over her shoulder at the future comers.

"So who are these people?" Krillin asked motioning towards them, "I sense a lot of power."

"They're, uh, they are Saiyans from the future," Vegeta said. "Evidently there's this guy named Cell who will destroy the world and they will work together to stop him. But they came back in time to kill him now before he does all of that."

"I see," Krillin said.

"Cell," Kakkarot said, "hey 18 didn't Piccolo mention that guy?"

"I don't know, I was pretty out of it," 18 said.

"When was that?" Krillin asked.

"While we were waiting for you to get there," Kakkarot said.

"The Namek knows him?" Vegeta said, "well we'll be going to pay him a visit, but first we have to do some serious training. These kids told me that we become Super Saiyans."

"Super Saiyans? That's impossible," Krillin scoffed.

"It is possible because I saw them change into it," Vegeta said, "they said we taught them that."

"Whoa, that's cool," Kakkarot said.

"Wait, are you saying we're Super Saiyans?" Krillin said.

"Not yet, but they're gonna teach us," Vegeta said.

"Well let's go meet them!" Kakkarot said cheerfully walking past Vegeta. Krillin and 18 followed behind.

Vegeta was about to join them when Bulma stopped him and said, "see? I told you."

"Alright woman, I have to admit you were right, Kakkarot's woman must be pregnant with Gohan and Goten must be another son," Vegeta said.

"Look at that 18 chick," Bulma said, "Marron looks exactly like her, so she must be their child. And like I said before Trunks is..."

"I know, I know," Vegeta said looking back at Trunks as he shook Kakkarot's hand, "he's our son."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: As a gift for leaving me great reviews I will post two chapters this time, I really do wanna get to Precinct Z which some of you are really anxious for, yes I get a lot of PMs about it. So keep leaving me reviews and I'll be inspired to do it again. Enjoy!**

"So Goten is working with Piccolo so he can help, Gohan is with Kakkarot, Marron is with Krillin, and you're with me?" Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

Trunks grinned and nodded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and said, "I know who you are."

Trunks paled, "w-what?"

"Don't worry, you'll still be born," Vegeta said, "I do want an heir to my throne some day and you would make a fine King."

Trunks puffed out his chest proudly and said, "there isn't much of a kingdom left to rule back in my world but it's nice to know."

"Well I plan to preserve the kingdom this time around for you," Vegeta said.

"How'd you figure me out anyways?" Trunks asked.

"Your mother," Vegeta said. "Kami that sounds weird."

"You'll get used to it," Trunks said, "yeah mom is a bright one."

"She figured everybody out though," Vegeta said.

"We know Gohan and Goten are Kakkarot's sons and Marron is Krillin's daughter."

"Gohan and Goten are identical to their father so no surprise there," Trunks said.

"Are you my only son?"

"You know I can't say Father."

"Okay that's even more weird," Vegeta said shaking his head.

"And why not? I told you nothing is gonna change."

"I shouldn't..."

"Just do it Trunks," Vegeta said.

Trunks sighed and said, "I have a sister."

Vegeta grinned. "She wanted to come too since she's a Super Saiyan like all of us and she helped defeat Cell, but someone had to stay and defend our world if something happened," Trunks said.

"Are we all dead in your world?" Vegeta asked.

"You were the first to die, then Krillin, then Kakkarot, then 18," Trunks said.

"Though poor 18 really had a brutal death. Cell stole her power and became more powerful then practically tore her apart right in front of Marron."

"Kami," Vegeta murmured. "That's what triggered Marron's Super Saiyan," Trunks said. "That is the key to all Super Saiyans, it's not about training and becoming stronger but actually having a motive to do it."

"A motive?" Vegeta said.

"Yes," Trunks said, "something selfless. For Gohan, Kakkarot taught him by telling him that his mother was in danger. Gohan, so desperate to save his mom turned Super Saiyan."

"Ah I see," Vegeta said nodding his head. "Saving the world is not a sufficient motive?"

"It has to be something personal," Trunks said. "Like for Goten it was when Marron attacked Cell. She turned Super Saiyan after watching her mother's death and lunged at Cell like a mad woman. Goten helped but he wasn't strong enough to do much. When he saw Marron being beaten bad he turned just to save her."

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Is she his mate?"

"No, but he wants her to be," Trunks said, "Marron is not certain."

"And what about you?" Vegeta asked, "how did it happen for you?"

"It happened to me and Bu...my sister at the same time," Trunks said."After you were killed we joined forces with Kakkarot and Krillin to help fight Cell. After they died we were basically on the run for years because the only super Saiyan was Gohan, and then Goten and Marron. But even then it wasn't enough.

"We knew that the only way to kill Cell was for us to become Super Saiyan too and attack together. Cell knew that too so he kidnapped mom to use her for ransom. My sister wanted to give herself up right away and so did I but Gohan and Goten stopped us. So Cell killed her and left her body hanging on the top of the highest building.

"When we saw her like that...it happened. We both turned Super Saiyan together and went after Cell. Gohan, Goten and Marron joined the fight a little later and that's when we surrounded him and destroyed him."

Vegeta looked sympathetic only for a second but quickly hid his emotions.

"You know Father, I notice that you don't like to show emotion, but that's the number one key to turning Super Saiyan," Trunks said.

"Emotion? But emotions are for the weak," Vegeta said.

"If you can't control the emotion then its for the weak, but if you can then you are the strongest creature in the world," Trunks said. "So as first part of our training, don't hide any emotions. At all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Trunks said. "If you can master that, then it won't be a problem getting you to turn."

...

"Wow! You did it in one shot!" Gohan exclaimed as Kakkarot's hair lit up to a gold color and his eyes turned bright turquoise.

"Well of course, if anyone threatens to hurt my Chichi and the baby she's carrying then I have to protect them," Kakkarot said. Gohan looked surprised.

"Your, uh, mate is pregnant?"

"Yes," Kakkarot said with a grin, "if it's a girl I wanna name her Heckela, and if it's a boy I wanna name him after my caretaker, Gohan."

Gohan gulped.

"Hey, isn't that your name?" Kakkarot said.

"Ohh just a coincidence!" Gohan cried scratching the back of his head. "Um, my mate is pregnant too."

"She is? Oh that's great!" Kakkarot cried.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Hey is there any way I can meet mo...your mate?"

"Oh sure!" Kakkarot cried. "Follow me."

Gohan called out into the room, "hey Videl we'll be back in a bit."

"Okay!" Came the distant response.

Gohan followed Kakkarot into the air and they flew at full speed. They reached the Oxdom in a manner of seconds and Kakkarot immediately went to the window. He knocked and Tien opened the window. "Kakkarot? Did you dye your hair?"

"No I'm a Super Saiyan."

"There such a thing? I heard it was a myth."

"I'm the living proof that it's not."

"Whoa."

"How is Chichi?" Kakkarot asked.

"Done with the morning sickness," Tien said, "Lunch has been caring for her all morning. Come on in."

"Tien this is Gohan he's from the future to help us fight this bad guy," Kakkarot said.

Tien blinked in surprise and said, "O-okay." Kakkarot flew into the room with Gohan right behind him. "Hey Lunch is back from the store so I'll leave you guys alone," Tien said waving and flying out the window. Chichi walked out of the bathroom at that time and gasped when she saw them there.

"Kakkarot you scared me," she said. "What is up with your hair, and your eyes? And who's this?"

"There's a higher level of power called a Super Saiyan and I have just become that, that's why my hair is yellow and my eyes are different," Kakkarot said. "This is Gohan, he came from the future to help us fight this impending evil. He's the one who taught me how to turn into a Super Saiyan."

"You serious?" Chichi said. "Wow, I didn't think there was anything stronger. You have to tell me more about this evil thing and who this young man is."

"Yes, of course, Gohan here wanted to meet you," Kakkarot said. Gohan smiled and stepped forward to shake Chichi's hand.

"Hi, very nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Chichi."

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your pregnancy," Gohan said, "Kakkarot is very happy about it."

Chichi smiled then glanced at Kakkarot. "I see someone explained it to you."

"Yes," Kakkarot said stepping forward and taking Chichi's hands and Gohan stepped back. "And I want to marry you. 18 said that women want to be married before having children and I want to do whatever you want me to because I want you to be happy."

"Oh Kakkarot," Chichi said taking his hands.

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk," Gohan said, "I'm gonna go back to Videl at Capsule Corp and I'll see you later. It was very nice to meet you Chichi."

"Likewise," Chichi said. When Gohan flew out the window she grinned at Kakkarot and said, "what a well-raised pleasant young man."

TBC


	17. FINAL

**AN: Last chapter at last, holy crap it's been waaayy too long, I had a hard time figuring out how to end this story and this was the best I could come up with, so sorry if it's not to your satisfaction, I tried my best with the little time I have.**

The island where Cell was last seen by Piccolo was completely empty when the fighters arrived. They landed in group and immediately turned Super Saiyan knowing they needed to obliterate Cell right away.

"I sense his power," Gohan said. "He is hiding somewhere on this island."

"Then let's split up into groups and find him," Trunks said.

"I'll go with Kaka..." before Gohan could finish his sentence there was a loud squeal and the bushes behind them started rustling.

"What the..."

Suddenly five blue little lizards jumped out of the bushes towards the fighters. Each blue lizard looked exactly like Cell and Marron cried out, "The baby Cells!"

"What woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Baby Cells," Goten repeated. "They are pieces of Cell each just as strong as he is."

Gohan was the first to lunge towards the cells. With a yell he kicked one of them in the face and sent him flying back just as another one slammed him in the back. That was enough for the rest of the fighters to jump in.

In an array of fists and feet barely anything could be seen, but the fighters were still careful who they hit. Seperating the pack Vegeta and Trunks kicked one of the cells to the right, Gohan was fighting the first one he had kicked beside the trees, Kakkarot was fighting the one who had hit Gohan, Goten was alongside his father fighting the runt of the cells, and Marron and Krillin were playing ping pong with the last of them.

It was relatively easy to destroy them all, and once there were five dead blue bodies the fighters gathered in the center.

"Okay now where's Cell?" Vegeta said.

"I don't sense him," Goten said.

"The baby Cells were a ruse!" Krillin cried.

"If he's not here then where is he?" Kakkarot asked.

Marron let out a sharp cry suddenly and shot up into the air screaming out, "No! Mom!"

"Mom?" Krillin said.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he shot up after Marron. The rest of the fighters followed him as Gohan answered Kakkarot and Krillin's answer before they asked it, "Cell is going after our women."

"And if he hurts my woman," Vegeta growled, "I will blast him to the next dimension!"

...

"Everyone just stay quiet," Videl said as the women huddled together in the basement of Capsule Corp.

There was a loud crash upstairs and a deep voice saying, "You turn youself in now 18 and I'll make it swift and painless."

"I should go up there and fight!" 18 said standing up.

"Are you nuts? if you fight you're dead!" Bulma said.

"Just stay here 18, the men will come for us," Chichi added.

"Besides don't you see you're what he wants? I bet he's been watching the entire time and we didn't even know it," Videl said. "If he gets you then we can't save our future. He will become so powerful he'll kill us all."

18 gulped and sat back down. "How long will it be before he finds us? He will kill us all."

"No he won't, the guys will get here on time I know they will," Videl said.

"Think again."

The four women whirled around then whimpered as the tall green lizard stepped into the room salivating like a hungry dog. "You didn't think you could escape now did ya 18? You may not be as traceable as a Saiyan but a brother knows how to find a sister."

18's eyes widened. "What?"

"17 is already a part of me, and now I just need you."

"You bastard!" 18 screamed lunging at him.

"18 no!" Videl cried.

18 couldn't even land her punch because Cell grabbed her fist easily then tossed her over his shoulder. Videl was about to lunge when Bulma held her back and said, "You can't the baby!" She touched Videl's stomach gently and the short-haired brunette calmed down.

Cell didnt seem to be interested in any of the three women, he turned his back on them and stomped towards 18 with a deep growl. 18 scampered away and jumped to her feet. With a cry she shot a large ki blast right at Cell's chest the strongest one she had. The blast bounced off of him like a pebble and Cell laughed. "You insignificant little pest, did you think you actually stood a chance against the greateness of Cell?" He brought his tail up and it open wide into a giant vaccum. 18's eyes widened and she stepped back in horror as Cell smirked and said, "Now you will be mine!"

"Get away from her!"

Cell turned just as a large ki blast hit him right in the face and sent him crashing hard against the wall. Krillin landed in front of 18 and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Vegeta flew past them and punched Cell in the stomach sending him flying right through the ceiling. "You dare come into my woman's house? Now you will pay!"

Vegeta shot up into the air followed by Kakkarot, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Marron stayed behind a moment with Krillin and 18 making sure they were okay.

18 smiled at them then said, "I'm okay go finished that bastard who killed my brother."

Krillin and Marron nodded then flew up into the air towards where Cell was being kicked around like a pingpong in between the Saiyans. "Lets finish him," Marron said.

The Saiyans surrounded Cell easily and started charging their most powerful ki blasts. The beaten lizard looked horrified and could only scream when the blasts hit him in every direction and obliterated every single inch of him.

"Wait," Gohan said. "We have to make sure he's completely gone."

They waited for five whole minutes then sighed in relief and flew back down into Capusule Corp where their women were waiting anxiously.

Krillin, Kakkarot, and Gohan immediately hugged their women while Vegeta just grunted and landed beside Bulma. Bulma chuckled and said, "I know you love me Veggie."


End file.
